Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 June 2015
05:11 (blover) : Whooaaaaaahhhh! *knockback makes Blover endlessly spin* 05:11 (blover) : I'm tooo FAST! 05:11 (daisy) : DUDE! What happened? 05:11 Trevor : O_O 05:12 (oakarcher) : No time! The lava animals are trying to kill us! *shoots some arrows* 05:12 (Ancient Horror): *The claws glow orange with heat*. 05:12 Rolly-bot : -shooting the lava animals- 05:12 (bunion) : *stomps on them, but burns rump* OW! 05:13 Billy-bot : -shooting the lava animals- 05:17 :| 05:17 wb 05:17 BACK PC crasHeD 05:19 Stacy : help...m-me.... 05:21 (blover) : We have no cure... and I'm getting worse... 05:24 (Spreengtrup) : -activates- WII HEV DA COOR! -brings up a potion- und dees heeleeng pel -holds a healing pill- 05:27 (satel) : *throws a portal device at (blover) * CATCH! 05:27 (blover) : BUT I'M SPINNIN= WOAAAAAAH! *creates a portal* 05:27 (satel) : NICE! 05:28 Trevor : LETS GO! 05:28 Billy-bot : ok 05:31 (Krenku) : GO GO GO! 05:31 My characters: Enters* 05:31 all my chars in PVZU : -enter- 05:33 Stacy : d-don't... leave me-e... -moans- 05:33 (blover) : UUUH GUYS 05:34 Trevor : yeah??? 05:34 (Ancient Horror): *Screams like before however the blast is aimed at and goes through the portal*. 05:35 (blover) : I'M STIL SPINNING 05:35 Billy-bot : -stops (Blover) - there? 05:36 (blover) : *Blasts to the portal* 05:38 Trevor : oh no... w-were too late... 05:40 (blover) : It's in panic! 05:43 Inklings : -running away- 05:45 Plants and Zombies in P/Z City: *same* 05:45 (Spreengtrup) : LUK!!! -points at (Boot3) - 05:45 (boot3) 05:45 (3boot) 05:45 oh 05:49 Stacy : uu-uugh.. the pain... 05:53 (blover) : Ok, it's REALLY HURTIN 05:53 (Spreengtrup) : -shoves the Healing pill in (Blover) 's mouth, which heals her/him- 05:58 (Spreengtrup) : biitr? 06:00 k 06:00 oh my gosh 06:00 (blover) : Do that to Stacy 06:02 (Spreengtrup) : -shoves a heling pill on Stacy 's mouth- der 06:02 Stacy : *gulp* thanks Spreengtrup 06:09 k 06:09 (blover) : Ok 06:09 (daisy) : LOOK OUT! 06:09 O'Pie: *throws nuclear rocks at them* 06:09 (lemon) : SERIOUSLY!? 06:09 Whoah BJ I thought you were banned 06:09 i'm back 06:10 with hax 06:10 jk no 06:10 k 06:11 ... 06:11 this wiki turned into Splatoon RP Wiki 06:11 this is PvZ U 06:12 uh BJ, why are you here 06:14 Unblocked by Wmag 06:14 srsly 06:14 anyways 06:14 PvZU? 06:14 This is my last day of summer 06:14 and Season 3 finale 06:17 Y/N 06:23 (carp) *falls asleep* 06:23 (3boot) : This is amazing.... *slams every city to the ground every time* 06:24 Trevor : WHOA 06:24 (blover) : He's too OP! 06:25 CTS PIE! 06:25 dcfgwhjh 06:26 (blover) : We can do nothing about it.... 06:26 fixed emote 06:27 Stacy : guys?, wh-what's with my gun? -shows them the Splattergun- 06:28 (carp) It's probably having some special power... 06:32 O 06:33 O'Pie: *slams down to the ground* You did NOT actually pay me and get my powers.. well you got the powers of my gauntlet... 06:33 O'Pie: *hands OP gloves to to (blover) and the good guys* 06:34 (blover) : SWEET! 06:34 (Spreengtrup) : ? 06:34 O'Pie: These gloves can KILL other OP people. 06:35 CTS *hits (3boot) * 06:35 Stacy : ??? 06:35 O'Pie: *wears another OP glove* I feared betrayal when I got your job. If you try to make the world explode or something, it isn't part of the program of the gloves. 06:35 O'Pie: So, I'm not TOO OP ain't I.... 06:35 (blover) : They can kill OP people? 06:35 O'Pie: Yes, did you even listen!? 06:36 (carp) *hits (3boot) again* AHHH!' 06:36 Trevor : LETS GET HIM! -runs to (3boot) - 06:36 (blover) : *mega blows (3boot) * 06:36 (3boot) : *sets Trevor on fire* 06:37 Trevor : AGH! -shoots water ink on himself- 06:38 (blover) : Splatoon Wiki website says water kills Inklings :P 06:39 Chillpeashooter : -goes through a door- HEY, IT DOESN''T MATTER! -leaves- 06:39 (daisy) : *throws spiked cash at (3boot) * 06:40 (bunion) : *ultra stomps (3boot) * 06:40 Stacy : -glows too- wh-what's happening to me? -floats to the air- whoa! 06:40 (BL BLV3) : *ultra blows the guys* 06:40 (3boot) : I gave them OPness too.. 06:41 (3boot) : hehe.... *turns into a more deadly force, mutating him again and making his eyes glow. He himself goes inside the new force loke a vehicle* 06:41 ZxcvghjkExpandhim 06:41 Boot-leg (3boot) : Boot-leg Booter cliche. 06:41 Stacy : -her eyes and Tentacle hair glow gold- wh-wh-what's happening?! 06:41 BRB 06:46 back 06:46 @Hypno1337ic Chill 06:46 Ohkep. 06:47 ? 06:47 I need him 06:47 Trevor : WHOA... STACY ! 06:47 Boot-leg (3boot) : *shockwaves an entire continent* 06:48 Boot-leg (3boot) : *shockwaves everyone* 06:49 Stacy : -unaffected- wh-whoa.... its... protecting me -slowly turning into form- WHAT HAPPENI-AHHHHH!!!!!! -turns into the true Angel- 06:49 O'Pie: *grabs Boot-leg (3boot) throws him to them* 06:49 (blover) : Stacy , another form!? Don't be dramatic this time! 06:49 (seedpod) : Your'e starting to be me rude! 06:49 (blover) : Shut up/ 06:49 (carp) *jumps on Stacy * Just please. Do we have time? 06:49 (carp) Just think about it. 06:49 (seedpod) : WELL THEN. YOU SHUT UP. 06:51 (blover) : *uppercuts Boot-leg (3boot) * 06:52 (BL BLV3) : *OPunches (blover) :* 06:52 (BL H) L *freezes all of the good guys* 06:53 (BL MSV3) : *grabs every building and throws it at them* 06:53 (daisy) : *reflects* 06:53 (bunion) : *thaws* 06:53 Hey 06:54 hi 06:54 True Angel : -opens her wings- HAHAHA!!!! -overheals the good guys- 06:54 herro 06:54 War Stream Episode 2? 06:55 Heya 06:55 this is my last day of summer 06:55 >3 days 06:55 so PvZU S3 Finale is currently occuring 06:55 >one day 06:55 seventh day 06:55 for me 06:55 Or actually 06:55 so yeah 06:55 6 + 3 = 9 06:55 9th day in holiday 06:55 to celebrate before school starts 06:55 PVZU is ongoing 06:55 Illumanti 06:55 xcxdf 06:55 wanna join? 06:55 Like last year? 06:55 And sure. 06:55 Plot? 06:56 (3boot) in the last episode transported everyone in a portal and drank a Bootenite Component to mutate 06:56 This episde 06:56 episode 06:56 the people were able to escape and (3boot) is in his Boot-leg Booter cliche like as always 06:56 O'Pie, was betrayed by (3boot) 06:57 Pop 06:57 O'Pie landed back and gave everyone OP gloves to fight (3boot) 06:57 also (3boot) absorbed an OP glove's powers 06:57 So Un'Pie will team up with them? 06:57 yes 06:57 with the good guys 06:57 so let us continue 06:58 k 06:58 (WM) : HEY UNPIE! GIVE ME A GLOVE! 06:58 (lemon) : *sets Boot-leg (3boot) on fire* WELL, this be your last time trying to mess with us! 06:58 O'Pie: Uhh sure. *gives WM an OP glove* 06:59 (carp) If you gave Wmag a glove, I would- 06:59 (WM) : *Starts facepalming* Oooh... 06:59 (3boot) : *summons big drones to hit everyone* 06:59 Boot-leg (3boot) * 06:59 BRB 06:59 Ultimate Angel : -shooting the drones- 06:59 lunch :) 06:59 k 06:59 or wait 06:59 I'll check 06:59 enjoy your last day of happiness 07:00 if I don't come back, tis lunch time! 07:00 Or you was assassinated by the CIA. 07:00 Either way. 07:00 Or Bib. 07:01 lol 07:07 dum dum dum 07:07 Lunch time + CIA Assassination 07:07 War Stream 2 RP? 07:07 back 07:08 You weren't assassinated? 07:09 ^ 07:09 Ultimate Angel YOU WILL DIE BOOTER !!!!!!! -shooting mega lasers, nukes and burning ink and keeps going- 07:10 CIA Agent: *Walking* 07:11 http://myfirstworld.com/56192 07:11 Boot-leg (3boot) : *backflips to dodge* 07:12 Boot-leg (3boot) : *teleports everyone to the Volkana planet* 07:12 (blover) : Another fire-based final battle, eh? 07:12 Boot-leg (3boot) : BURN! *grabs a sword and uses it to shoot a beam at them* 07:13 (WM) : We shall unveil the weapon! 07:13 (bamboom) : *Takes out M4, then hides behind a big rock* 07:14 Ultimate Angel : -grabs (3boot) - YOUR NOT HURTING MY FRIENDS! 07:15 (Bamboom) : *Shoots the Booter V3 in the face* 07:15 (Spreengtrup) : BECK AP BUSH!!!! -Back up bashes (3boot) while Ultimate Angel held down (3boot) - 07:16 x vc 07:16 dbfghjkl 07:16 (CARP) *dies bexausdd was secretu 3bot* 07:16 Boot-leg (3boot) : YES I AM! World domination will be mine! The Boot-legs will be superior! *sprays anti-holy water at UA* 07:16 *bootlung 07:17 Boot-leg (3boot) : Today, the Boot-legs WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! *runs to everyone and charges a nuclear ball that may destroy the universe* 07:17 Also, dramatic piano music plays while this happens 07:18 UA : AGHH!!!!!!!!-HAH just kidding -breaks open (3boot) 's mask thing- TAKE THAT 07:19 (3bootmasked) test 07:19 lmao 07:19 (Spreengtrup) : -back up bashes (3boot) again, making him flinch- 07:20 Boot-leg (3boot) : The mask was old anyways! *almost done!* 07:20 (Bamboom) : *Shoots the (3boot) in the hands* 07:20 (Bamboom) : *Runs, then throws spikeball* 07:20 Boot-leg (3boot) : *shoots, but something grabs it* 07:20 (vinecrane) : It's a sacrifice! 07:20 (blover) : (vinecrane) 07:20 Ultimate Angel : YOU... WILL.. DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grabs (3boot) and slams him against the floor- 07:21 (vinecrane) : Told you I will be in this world... but not so long. This sacrifice will make the universe I live in destroyed. 07:21 ???: Welcome... 07:21 (blover) : (vinecrane) , you can just throw it into another universe! Please! 07:22 (vinecrane) 07:22 ???: *Starts attracting the light* 07:22 (Spreengtrup) : huh? 07:22 (vinecrane) , (pointrose) and (grasspatch) : Goodbye, (blover) . Goodbye, friends. 07:22 (vinecrane) , (pointrose) and (grasspatch) : *disintregates, as their world does aswell* 07:23 ???: NO! 07:23 hilo 07:23 ???: *Blinds everyone* 07:23 Hi 07:23 ???: *Starts generating* 07:23 ??? : *Turns into a spinning spikeball* Prepare for it.. 07:23 (Bamboom) : *Lobs a spikeball* 07:23 (blover) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 07:24 (blover) : You killed mah friends from some other world dude! 07:24 ???: Haha... *Grabs the spikeball, then charges it to smash the booter , making him disabled* No, I am the one who you must fight, not that prick! 07:24 Boot-leg (3boot) : SO? 07:24 Boot-leg (3boot) : *gets hit* Is that what you got!? 07:24 ???: I'll let you live. You just don't go in my business... 07:24 who plays roblox or pokemon 07:25 ???: *Smashes Booter V3* 07:25 O'Pie: Everyone! UNITE YOUR GLOVES! 07:25 BRB 07:25 lunch time 07:25 for realz 07:25 Not me 07:25 O'Cake: Do I exist? 07:25 Lol. 07:25 Un'Pie ftw 07:25 O'Baklava: No. I don't either. 07:25 O'Cupcake: Neither do I. 07:25 Pew 07:25 lol 07:25 PEW 07:25 O'Pancake: Yep. 07:25 Pewvert 07:26 all my chars : what? 07:26 can i use nonpvz 07:26 pleas pokemon 07:26 buy it 07:26 I don't care about money 07:26 So k have my 200mil 07:26 WOOHOO 07:27 That's equal to... 100 non-pvz :O 07:28 *buys a whole team of Kalos pokemon* Carbink, Greninja, Aegislash, Bunnelby, Talonflame, and Gogoat. 07:28 *cocks shotgun* Take Diancie, AND IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU (jk) 07:29 Actually, the V3 is destroyed 07:29 But still alvie 07:29 alive* 07:29 Carbink: LET'S DO PLANTEMON! 07:29 PLANTEMON 07:29 GOTTA PLANT EM' ALL 07:29 I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY 07:29 The unknown guy remains the next enemy. 07:29 TEACH ME HOW TO DIG, AND I'LL TEACH YOU PLANTEMON 07:29 GOTTA PLANT EM' ALL 07:29 HEY GUYZ 07:29 ? 07:29 WANNA MAKE A POKEMON REGION? 07:29 ? 07:29 Ew 07:29 OR NEW WORLD 07:29 I'm inflating 07:29 OR SPLATOON 2 07:30 There is only one world - the PvZRP 07:30 OR SSBE UPDATED NOW WITH POKEMON AND MORE 07:30 I make Solak Region 07:30 As in new PVZRP World 07:30 CAN I SEE DAH SOLAK REGION 07:30 Splatoon 2 would be a DLC 07:30 You have a mostly dissapointing taste in Pokemon, BJ. 07:30 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/Bearjedi Check out dem fire starters 07:30 Anyway WMAG let's update SSBE 07:30 I don't even do SSBE anymore 07:31 DAM SON WHY 07:31 My PC got assassinated by the FBI 07:31 ;( 07:31 So did my Minecraft 07:31 nah, I rebooted my PC without a backup 07:31 You know what... 07:31 ? 07:31 We could restart it. 07:31 It's been since 2 years 07:31 yeah 07:31 we should 07:31 NEW CHARACTERS 07:31 Ok, NEW Characters 07:31 SPLATOON GUY SQUIDS ALL 07:31 DC 07:31 5 limit from a specific guy 07:31 place* 07:31 not guy 07:32 Already 07:32 Dark Carp and something else 07:32 Brb rice Doritos 11:33 i guess k 11:33 (WM) : *Driving his doge viper* 11:34 Doge : lol 11:34 (doge) 11:34 aw 11:34 PuffyMuffins : *adding emotes to wiki whilst breaking 4th wall* 11:34 lol 11:35 (WM) : OH GOD CAR CRASH! 11:35 (WM) : *Crashes* I should of taken it from dodge, not doge -_-. 11:36 PuffyMuffins : Guys! Refresh! 11:36 ??? joins the game 11:36 PuffyMuffins : Yo 11:36 InfiWM : Hai 11:36 PuffyMuffins : Well I'll work on stuff so, explore 11:36 InfiWM : kk 11:36 InfiWM : Hey guys! 11:37 WMag : *Walking* 11:37 InfiWM : Greetings User:WinterMagnet 11:37 WMag : :O 11:37 I am 11:37 actually 11:37 Peppy : My father said not the break the 4th wall 11:37 WMag : Oh damn. A diamond dealer came to town! 11:37 (peppy) : wat ever 11:37 (Note: This roleplay takes place WAY before most PvZRP events, actually, this is The Wastelands) 11:38 (carp) *has a gun* 11:38 InfiWM : Hello User:Carp_The_Fish 11:38 InfiWM : According to your record, you've been banned over 20 times 11:38 InfiWM : Are you a criminal? 11:38 WMag : Oooh... 11:38 (Magnet) : *In the discussion room* 11:38 NOTE: This takes place during Criminals 11:38 (Infi Winter Melon has a baymax voice) 11:39 (carp) i-im... Am... 11:39 InfiWM : It seems as if you cannot finish your thought process, is that correct? 11:40 (Magnet) : Damn, I must take the diamonds.. I'll call sickler 11:40 http://www.kongregate.com/games/mirosurabu/depict1 This game explains my life. the walking noise sounds like Bib squeaking 11:41 LOL 11:41 I just saw a funny joke 11:42 http://prntscr.com/7dmpog 11:43 xD @Wmag 11:43 ikr 11:45 PvZ Galaxy : Bot-any 11:48 http://prntscr.com/7dmrrp lol 11:49 gtg 11:49 ;( 11:49 bye 11:49 Oh well 11:50 dont die 11:50 i 11:50 i.. 11:50 love y 11:50 ugio 11:50 I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! 11:50 Bib's squeaking 11:50 help 11:50 What do I do 11:50 Kill her 11:51 eat her 11:51 squish her 11:51 but make sure you record it 11:51 jk 11:51 Bib : SQUEAK 11:51 Bib : SQUEAK 11:51 Bib : BIB' 11:51 Kill, molest, eat. In that order. 11:51 Bib : Carp I love you 11:51 Bib : SQUEAK 11:51 Bib : bab 11:52 Bab flops while he sees her wife squeak 11:52 daw 11:53 Loevly 11:53 asdfegrt 11:53 Why 11:53 Does 11:53 Mispelling 11:53 Exist 11:54 Why cant asdfghjkl be a word 11:54 xD 11:54 asdfghjkl 11:54 asdfghjkl (verb) - to spazz as a fish 11:54 CARP 11:54 i need a pic of bib 11:54 i wanna make art 11:54 4u 11:55 PvZ Galaxy : Bot-any 11:56 http://new-plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat force pron rp 11:56 http://prntscr.com/7dmuex 11:56 ty <3 11:57 brb 12:05 http://img.prntscr.com/img?url=http://i.imgur.com/5nRUY05.png @carp 12:06 Carp The Fish 12:06 Chillpeashooter 12:06 Away 12:06 Hypno1337 12:06 ping 12:06 12:06 Butene. 12:08 :o 12:08 nosebleed 12:10 lol 12:11 <3 12:12 Lebron James 12:15 pe nis 12:15 :p �� 12:17 ? 12:18 . 12:20 https://youtu.be/TmTaipG0R6c?t=4m44s 12:20 lool 12:20 I"M GONNA BE A 12:25 lool 12:26 bib 12:29 BIB 12:30 Carp X Bib X Bab 12:31 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150605233235/plantsvszombies/images/9/98/AskIceberg38.png @carp 12:33 OMG 12:33 12:33 I'M LAUGHING 12:34 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Carp_The_Fish/Ask_Carp_The_Fish! Take revenge 10:18 Wow. I think my corruption page took over 23 minutes to write... 10:30 you here ? 10:32 if you are here : PING ME ! 10:32 Hey. 10:32 The M.E.O.W. King 10:32 Ping? 10:32 hi 10:32 for your corruption page 10:32 I got an idea 10:32 for the tiers, replace the corruption tiers with your tiers 10:33 Ok. 10:33 for the origin, just say the "Infestation" comes from the planet T3R4R13 10:33 Alrighty. 10:33 And for the effects... 10:33 your effects are fine. 10:34 can I start mixing the pages ? 10:34 Your Corruption seems to revolve more around dooming a planet whereas my own revolves around conversion. 10:34 Go for it. 10:34 hmmm 10:34 my corruption also wants to convert the planet 10:34 into a corrupt planet 10:35 Yes however in the case of yours it does things like kill off the majority of lifeforms. 10:36 not really 10:36 they "decay" but they don't really die 10:36 let me change that 10:36 Ok. 10:38 Does corruption spread through ground or over it? Because that brings up the question if using greenaura on it would destroy the corrupted ground. 10:38 Welcome. 10:38 ... 10:38 the corruption spread through the ground 10:38 hi 10:39 Oi 10:39 PERFECT 10:39 The Corruption 10:40 what's going on? 10:40 Hypno created a good page about his corruptioN. 10:40 nice 10:40 But I decided that mixing the two pages would be better. 10:41 So I added all of his page in the regular corruption page ! 10:41 I can understand why. A pair of alternate tier systems could cause confusion. 10:41 yeah 10:41 so 10:41 can I delete your page ? 10:41 since its now mixed 10:41 Go for it. 10:41 and also 10:41 I should make Maelstrom''s page 10:41 feel free to edit the regular corruption page 10:42 Is Maelstrom a form of corruption? 10:42 no. 10:42 and dont forget to finish editing the part about the infestation 10:42 I bbl for lunch 10:42 its a mortal enemy of Corruption 10:43 Oh ok. 10:43 Those in the gallery look mostly Tier 2. 10:45 wait where? 10:47 The gallery at the bottom The Corruption 10:49 ooo 10:54 As it turns out. Through my Tier definitions; Corrupted Floater is at least Tier 7. Or it could've been made through lower Tiers of Infestation. 10:58 Maelstrom is really destructive and WILL take over the world 10:59 ;D 10:59 oh no 11:00 ? 11:00 ? 11:00 maelstrom is going to take over the world ! 11:00 50,000 things seem to go for that. 11:01 yeah 11:01 rp ? 11:02 Shur 11:02 (CE) : What a nice day 11:03 (Peancie) : hey (CE) ! 11:03 (CE) : Hiya peancie ! 11:04 (Spreengtrup) : -eating ice- hai keeetee!!!! 11:04 (Quillae Bot?): I haven't been here in a while... 11:05 (CE) : *browsing her tablet* 11:05 (CE) : Oh no 11:05 (CE) : A planet have been infected with the corruption 11:05 (CE) : 3 persons got mutated 11:05 (CE) : :( 11:05 (Quillae Bot?): How far away? 11:05 CorruptJester : :/ 11:05 (CE) : In andromeda 11:05 CorruptHoarder : wait.... whaaaaaaaaa 11:06 (Quillae Bot?): Has anyone got a recording of the tier estimate? 11:06 (CE) : So its around 2 500 000 000 light years away 11:06 (CE) : hmmm 11:06 (CE) : Around 4 11:07 (CE) : (And its 2 500 000 light years aways, not 2 500 000 000). 11:07 CorruptZombie : We have worse news 11:08 (Quillae Bot): A little bit of a difference there, eh? 11:09 (I may be "test"ing often. The chat often requires a refresh for me). 11:09 (CE) : Meow 11:09 CorruptWizard : our enemy is approaching... very very soon 11:10 (CE) : Grrrr ! Corrupt wizard ! 11:10 Messic : -static in fer- 11:11 (CE) : Corruption is so bad 11:11 CorruptZombie : but Maelstrom will be worse 11:12 Hi 11:12 hi 11:12 herro 11:12 The corruption page have been improved 11:12 (Quillae Bot): Even so, Empress. The science behind it is impressive. 11:12 (CE) : Yes 11:12 (CE) : Its HORRIBLE, GROSS, DISGUSTING and UGLY 11:12 (CE) : But 11:13 (CE) : ITS SO INTERESTING ! 11:13 (Steve) : wait, what's Malestorm? 11:13 CorruptZombie : MAELSTROM! 11:13 RP? 11:13 we are rping duh 11:13 just join 11:13 RP Plot? 11:13 we just rp 11:14 ... 11:14 k 11:14 something with maelstrom is going to happen though 11:14 Okay. 11:14 Do they know he is evil yet? 11:14 Also, I was thinking TMK 11:14 Presumably evil. 11:14 Since Chill and Randomz took a staring role in my three series 11:15 Why not you use Cat Empress for a staring role? 11:15 I was thinking of starting The Wastelands 11:15 hmm yeah 11:15 (Even though it starts at episode 2, not 1) 11:15 Ok. 11:15 (Quillae Bot): Those corrupted zombies are hardly even the start of what corruption is capable of... 11:16 Remember, you have to attempt to fight with (Magnet) , (Sickler) , (WM) and Peancie whenever encountered. 11:16 kk. 11:16 You'll barely encounter, though. 11:16 Start now? 11:16 no 11:16 k 11:16 we are already rping !!! 11:16 (CE) : Sooo 11:17 * a meteor falls into the ground 11:17 (CE) : When will this male-es-storm come ? 11:17 (CE) : Uh ? 11:17 No, I mean, Maelstorm as an antagonist in that roleplay, but k. 11:17 (WM) : Males-storm? 11:18 CorruptZombie : ITS PRONOUNCED M-A-E-L-S-T-R-O-M 11:18 (CE) : Maël-storms ? 11:18 (Quillae Bot): Close enough. 11:18 CJR : *in his lab* 11:18 GAZ : Uuuh...CJZ ? 11:18 CJR * 11:18 GAZ : You got a lab ? 11:18 (WM) : http://maelstrom.com/ 11:18 *The meteor crashes into the ground, near the area 11:19 CJR : Yas 11:19 wtf male storm had a gaming site 11:19 CJR : Im trying to create something to make TMK slart 11:19 smart* 11:19 (Dr.Doofus) : WHOA 11:19 (Dr. Doofus) : 11:19 (Quillae Bot): *Converts to its Inkling form*. Well... It seems on time. 11:20 (WM) : *Using his googles to google what a maelstorm is* 11:20 11:20 (CE) : Hmm 11:21 (PEancie) : what is that? 11:21 (CE) : Scientists on mai planet have discovered a new type of aura... 11:21 CorruptZombie : that's Maelstrom 11:21 (CE) :O hno 11:22 Get emoted. 11:22 (WM) : A Maelstorm is a... *Enable auto-input* A dish with ten fish sliced in the center. The fish are wrapped with olive bread and cream caramel. 11:22 CJR : ... 11:22 GAZ : ... 11:22 (WM) : *Cooking a maelstorm* That should be tasty! 11:22 SGC 11:22 SGC : ... 11:22 Car-rot : ... 11:22 *The meteor opens up like a space ship* 11:22 (CE) : ... 11:22 TMK : YEEEE IT LOOKS TASTY 11:23 CJR : *place some weird device on TMK 's head* 11:23 TMK : LFJZFJZEJFZFJZFZKZKJGF 11:23 TMK : IM SMART ! 11:23 (Quillae Bot (Inkling) ): I think there's more important things to consider at the moment. Like the meteorite/spaceship hybrid. 11:24 CJR : Ok good. Don't mix up toothpaste and liquid plutonium now. 11:24 (WM) : Smells uck... 11:24 (CE) : Whats dis thingy 11:24 (CE) : It looks like a meteor 11:24 (WM) : *Grabs a clothes handle and puts it on his nose* 11:25 ??? : heheheheee -exits from the Meteor- 11:25 What are those things that are put in noses to prevent bad smells, for joking reasons in cartoons? 11:25 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): It is a giant rock-based thing that fell from the sky- what the hell is that? 11:25 Gas masks? 11:25 Pegs usually. 11:26 Ty yeah, it 11:26 's a peg 11:26 (WM) : *Puts a peg in his nose* Now I can eat my maelstorm deliciously! 11:26 (WM) : *Slices a maelstorm, but it's wayyy too sticky* UGH GROSS 11:26 (WM) : *Closes his eyes then eats one* 11:27 (WM) : MMMmmm.... (Fake attempt to hide his gross-out) 11:27 STacy : guys, wh-who's that? 11:27 (WM) : Hi Stacy . Close your eyes and open your mouth... I got you a tasty surprise. 11:28 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): I don't know, but I'mma scan it *Scans "???"*. 11:28 WMag , that's suggestive. Just sayin'. 11:28 Suggestive? 11:28 brb gonna give my dog a bath 11:29 (WM) : *Puts the spoon with a "maelstorm" in her mouth* How does it taste? kthxbye take it. *Drops the plate and runs away* Phew, that tasted like burned toast with cocoa 11:29 That's what they call it these days? Chill? 11:29 (CE) : What da FAK is this thing in the meteor 11:30 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): I don't know. I'm still waiting on a response on this scan. *Still scanning*. 11:30 (WM) : I FOUND MAELSTORM!!!!! 11:30 (WM) : *Running around in circles* 11:30 (WM) : LOOOLOLOLOLOLOL 11:30 Maybe waiting for effectively the DM is useful. 11:31 (WM) : *Throwing maelstorm in the trash can* 11:31 (WM) : ugh.. *Face turns green* 11:32 (WM) : *Starts vomiting* aw aw uh ghhh 11:33 (WM) : *Spits out his tounge* Oh what.. 11:34 I am going to do a planet 11:35 GUYS 11:35 ? 11:35 (WM) : Maelstorm... Maelstorm... 11:35 ??? : HEHEHE -his staff penetrates the ground, making a circle of Maelstrom- 11:36 (WM) : *Feeding the "maelstorm" to insects* Ugh 11:36 Insect : *dies* 11:37 WMag , what planet are you going to do? 11:37 btw, the food = Fish + Cream + Bread 11:37 @TMK a new one 11:37 duh ik that 11:37 but how will it looks like ? 11:37 and who will inhabit it ? 11:37 It's a regular planet 11:37 Anyone can visit it 11:38 You know, noone lives in a specific planet 11:38 Everyone can leave their planet 11:38 I KNOW ! but will it be a desert planet, an earthlike planet... 11:38 and go to another 11:38 Oh 11:38 An inhabitable planet 11:38 People there are rich 11:38 how will it look like 11:38 And are mainly zombies/plants 11:38 Idk 11:38 I just put anything xD 11:38 11:38 CorruptZombie : YOU!!!!!!!! 11:39 (WM) : Hey corrupt zombie, want a maelstorm? 11:39 Corrupt ITS PRONOUNCED MAELSTROM 11:40 (CE) : Mill-strom ? 11:40 Back again. 11:40 (CE) : Mlill-storm 11:40 (CE) : Mlael-storn 11:41 (CE) : Ma-sotrm 11:41 (CE) : Lael-storm 11:41 (CE) : Lael-Strom 11:41 (CE) : Mael-strom 11:41 (CE) : MAELSTROM! 11:41 CorruptZombie : Congrats 11:41 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): It took you that long... I thought you was supposed to be one of the smarter residents! 11:42 (CE) : I'm not very good at spelling weird names 11:42 (WM) : Maelstorms usually have milk poured on them 11:42 (WM) : *Pours milk on the maelstorm* 11:42 (A smell of crap goes out) 11:43 (WM) : AAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS THE MONSTER! 11:43 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): Yes melon! We get the gag already! The names are simular! 11:43 *similar 11:43 The cake makes a fuel that teleports Maelstorm nearby 11:43 (WM) : GIVE ME A PEG 11:43 Maelstrom Overlord : AHAHAHHAHA!!!!!, AFTER 500 DECADES OF SLUMBER, I HAVE.. RETURNED!!!! 11:44 (WM) : You smell horrible! 11:44 (WM) : *Feeds the overlord a "maelstrom" 11:44 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): Damnit! He's somewhat ancient! He's probably very powerful as a result. 11:46 Maelstrom Overlord : -kicks (WM) in the face- HOW DARE YOU!, YOU IDIOTIC FROZEN MELON 11:46 CorruptHoaarder : oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh 11:46 * CorruptHoarder 11:46 (WM) : I know you loved it more. 11:47 (WM) : You may enslave me for a cost of one peeg. 11:47 peg* 11:47 (WM) : I'll cook you the best food 11:47 COrruptZombie : is he always an idiot? 11:48 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): Or the melon can stop talking, preferably. 11:48 (WM) : No, it's humor 11:48 (WM) : *Lobs a melon at maelstrom* 11:48 (CE) : Yeeeh 11:49 (WM) : *Hides behind a rock, then lobs a melon* 11:49 (WM) : I'm going to feed you the mael storm 11:49 (WM) : I mean, male storm! 11:49 (A storm of males hits Maelstorm) 11:49 So, not your magazine collection? 11:50 MO : -grabs it and corrupts it with MAelstrom and reflects it back at (WM) - 11:50 Magazine collection? Didn't get it 11:51 Because Male Storm sounds like one. 11:51 Lol 11:51 I want to do a green planet using the planetmaker.. 11:51 Stacy : -has a bucket, very Queasy- nuuughhhh 11:53 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): I assume I should be going with this. *Raises the right hand and begins generating a red plasma-ball slightly above it*. 11:53 (WM) : *Absorbs plasma ray* 11:53 (WM) : Looks like shampoo 11:53 (WM) : *Returns it back* 11:54 (WM) : *Enables his charger melon ability* 11:54 (Quillae Bot (Inklin')): Don't ever do that again... *Still charging the plasma-ball (it has reached about 1m)*. 11:57 Test 11:59 (Krenku) : welp... were dead 12:41 first 3 used modern clothes 12:41 while the 4th booter did some fantasy kinda thing 12:42 Fun Facts: 12:42 4th Booter wasn't originally gonna be flat-chested, but hey, I made this when I was going to my aunt's house. My other aunt and my grandmother was beside me in the car, but I liked it anyways 12:43 wait, Booter is a lady? 12:43 4th 12:43 I once thought she looked like Lucina 12:44 I lost both progress of Boot-leg A.K.E.E and Boot-leg Red Stinger when my laptop crashed last night 12:44 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 12:44 whoa 12:44 WE GOTTA GET BIB BACK 01:04 Hey Puffy 01:04 HAS GOVERNMENT GONE TOO FAR!? 01:04 yo 01:04 THE GOVERNMENT ARE USING SCIENTISTS TO TURN INNOCENT KIDS INTO SQUIDS 01:04 ??? 01:04 FIND OUT HOW 01:04 PvZ Galaxy : Bot-any #sns 01:05 back 01:05 UR A KID BUT UR ALSO IN FACE A SQUID 01:05 wub wmag 01:05 ty 01:05 I'm going to start the wastelands (Episode 1 doesn't really count as an RP) 01:06 3.. 01:06 2... 01:06 1.. 01:06 GO 01:06 (Bamboom) : *Leaves the robot museum, injured* Oh damn... That missile was too powerful! 01:06 Btw puffy 01:06 My plushes: 01:07 daw 01:07 (Bamboom) : *Bleeding* Screw you! 01:07 (Bamboom) : Ugh.. who am I talking to? 01:07 LET ME SEE DA FRIKEN INKLING PLUSHIES WMAG DX 01:07 plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Prime_Crime 01:08 Mine or in general? 01:08 johnne 01:08 Anyway, continue RP 01:08 (Bamboom) : *Leaves the museum* Huh, what is this? 01:08 A random man: A diamond dealer came to town.. It's time for the diamond smuggling.. 01:09 (Bamboom) : Diamond dealing... It's time to get rich. 01:10 Guys? 01:10 Puffy? 01:11 PuffyMuffins PING 01:11 Carp The Fish 01:11 01:11 Chillpeashooter 01:11 01:11 Hypno1337 01:11 01:11 PuffyMuffins 01:11 01:11 Reapeageddon 01:11 Away 01:11 what we doin 01:12 Carp The Fish 01:12 01:12 Chillpeashooter 01:12 01:12 Hypno1337 01:12 01:12 PuffyMuffins 01:12 01:12 Reapeageddon 01:12 Away 01:12 The Wastelands RP 01:12 kk first ep? 01:12 Episode 2 (not a crossover episode) 01:12 First ep wasn't roleplayed 01:12 The Wastelands 01:12 letme read up 01:12 It was just written, because it was done during War Stream 01:13 o 01:13 kk 01:13 , 01:13 I fell asleep\ 01:13 K, let's go 01:13 Hey Carp 01:14 I was thinking of you owning the deutoremagonist in Wastelands (Bamboom is the protagonist) 01:14 k 01:15 (ConeheadZombie) 01:15 Um 01:15 I have a problem 01:16 lets RP 01:17 2 more episodes of pvz glitched 01:17 lool 01:18 back 01:18 they grow up so fast 01:18 wb 01:18 My RP series will be the RP of the year :D 01:18 orly 01:18 link vote 01:18 Glitched will fall down 01:18 No, but I'm smart 01:18 fighting 01:18 Remember how close you were in year user? 01:18 yea 01:18 But DUNG!!!! Illuminati, I win! 01:19 edit button 01:19 wefc 01:19 is it neccessary to award urself 01:19 Ok, let's continue TW episode 2 01:19 i don understand the point of it 01:19 nah, i wanted to celebrate 01:19 ANYWAY 01:19 i like being awarded by others, it makes me understand my mark here 01:19 CONTINUE 01:20 I got nominated 01:20 Not awarded 01:20 I like being awarded by others too. 01:20 I am a good person 01:20 ep told me you made him vote 4 u, unless he was lying 01:20 ...Was EP even on? 01:20 idek 01:20 he recently said 01:21 we 01:21 Idk, you probably confused with another user, although I wouldn't do such a thing. 01:21 *w.e. 01:21 But... let's join da RP 01:21 k 01:21 It's like selling dope 01:21 (Bamboom) : That idiot Magnet-shroom and Winter Melon... I shall take my revenge. 01:21 (Bamboom) : Betraying.. Backstabbing.. Idiots. 01:21 (Bamboom) : At least they betrayed each others. Damn. 01:22 (carp) *sits in a tiny car and follows, sleeping* 01:23 Me : LOL GAIS JOIN S1 OF GLITCHED 01:23 Wmag : k 01:23 7 mins later 01:23 Me : s9 ALREADY 01:23 Wmag : fck u 01:23 history of glitched 01:23 Starring 01:23 Me 01:23 and 01:23 Wmag 01:23 and 01:23 universe 01:23 and 01:23 weed 01:24 LEL 01:24 ? 01:24 Featuring Dante from the DMC series 01:24 back 01:25 Now continue dem RP 01:25 (Bamboom) : *Bleeding* Those diamonds shall be mine! 01:25 (Bamboom) : *Eats cure pills* 01:25 Can we RP? 01:26 (Bamboom) : *Heals* Anyway.... *Walks to the diamond dealer* How much for the diamonds? 01:26 Dealer: $5,000,000. 01:26 (Bamboom) : nice.. 01:27 Stacy : -drinking her smoothie- ^-^ 01:27 (Bamboom) : I shall do this. Now there is a fight for them diamonds. 01:27 (The entire city are informed...) 01:28 PuffyMuffins ping you scrublord 01:28 (PEancie) : ! 01:28 (carp) I always live. 01:28 @Chill you can't use Peancie in this RP, it's not a crossover 01:29 which of my chars are crossovers? 01:29 In this series, Peancie will only appear in War Stream and the crossovers 01:29 Peancie is in the War Stream side 01:29 Thread:27707 01:30 Winter Melon is in WS too 01:31 Magnet-shroom and Sickler are in Criminals 01:31 And Bamboom/Carp are in Wastelands 01:31 CONTINUE RP 01:31 Stacy : I love Inkberry Smoothies... there so yummy 01:32 (Bamboom) : Carp and Stacy , come here. I need you for a second. 01:32 Puffy vs. Wmag rp :O :O 01:32 wmag will win 01:33 but id pay to see it 01:33 kk 01:33 WMag : Guns or no guns? 01:33 Stacy : o...k? -goes to (Bamboom) , still drinking her smoothie- 01:33 (Bamboom) : Listen, you guys wanna make some money? 01:33 PuffyMuffins : No guns, anyone can use a gun 01:33 WMag : natural abilities, son. 01:34 PuffyMuffins : yap 01:34 one sec 01:34 WMag : *Charging* Let's see. 01:34 Wmag : *A very giant gamma ray goes out of him, then goes back. 01:34 PuffyMuffins : Wout 01:34 WMag : *Makes rings, holds all 8, then eats them* 01:35 WMag : This shall be combat. 01:35 PuffyMuffins : *dogtail drops mMatos and puffy eats them* 01:35 Wmag : I shall toast you! Make bread out of you! and of course... COOK YOU! 01:35 PuffyMuffins : Not if I do it first, to you of course 01:35 PuffyMuffins : *becomes Puffsteel* 01:35 WMag : Heh, *Starts stretching for exercising* 01:36 (Puffsteel) : lool *becomes puffy* 01:36 PuffyMuffins : *warming up* 01:37 WMag : *Starts kicking the air with his leaves* 01:37 PuffyMuffins#Attacks just to see attacks and magic 01:37 PuffyMuffins : *starts doing some jitsu* 01:37 WMag : *Practicing Karate* 01:37 PuffyMuffins : *eats a speed mushroom* 01:37 Wmag : I did play karate, FYI.. 01:37 Stacy : nah... I rather work in a big box store rather than doing whatever you are offering us 01:37 PuffyMuffins : OMGNOWIAMSUPERFASTAWFAWFWF 01:37 Actually, I used to play karate irl 01:37 i wish i did xD 01:37 It's not fun. 01:37 It's brutal 01:37 k 01:37 Specially when your coach was evil xD 01:38 I liked my coach, even though he wrut4las b 01:38 brut4l* 01:38 Coach : fck off i kill u if ya don say "HUYAAA" 01:38 Huyaa isn;t in karate lol 01:38 ik 01:38 Coach : *kills wmag * 01:38 PuffyMuffins : I WIN 01:38 jk 01:38 Crikey. 01:38 CROIKEY 01:38 Wmag : *Running all over the arena for excerisement reasons* 01:38 PuffyMuffins : *running up da walls* 01:39 (Homing Thistle) : (in the stand) Seriously? The chubby guy does sports? 01:39 Wmag : Shut up. 01:39 (Later...) 01:39 PuffyMuffins : bruh 01:39 (Mango) : *At the stand* One ticket. 01:39 (Many characters purchase tickets) 01:39 Stacy : -yawns- 01:39 (All my characters except Fire Pea and cactus since they are dead purchase tickets) 01:39 (Bamboom) : Look, we can rob this thing. 01:39 (Dogtail) : GO PUFFY go wmag 01:39 (Bamboom) : This fight... 01:39 Ghost Pepper : what did you just say? 01:40 (Bamboom) : We will buy a ticket, then at the end, robbery. 01:40 (Bamboom) : Simple. Let's go 01:40 (Dogtail) : *runs away* 01:40 (Ghost Pepper) 01:40 Put bracets 01:40 (Bamboom) : *Sits* 01:40 k 01:40 Carp The Fish ping! 01:40 (I'm going to pretend that Carp sits near Bamboom) 01:40 k 01:40 WMag : So many plants.. I wonder who's ready to be embarassde. 01:40 Wmag : This guy will easily be declassed. 01:40 Stacy : -sits- 01:40 (The zombie stand gets unlocke) 01:41 PuffyMuffins : lool 01:41 (Zombie) : One ticket plz 01:41 (Buckethead zombie) : Yea 01:41 (Door is open) 01:41 (Conehead Zombie) : yes yes yes yes yes 01:41 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5-Rxe7BL7M starts playing at the stadium) 01:41 The Glitcher : MUHAHAHAHA! this is gonna be great 01:42 The Vyruzz : indeed 01:42 kk 01:42 WMag : *Sitting on his stand* 01:42 (Door knocking noise) 01:42 (WM) : Son, it's me! 01:42 PuffyMuffins : *on his stand* 01:42 Wmag : WM, what do you want? 01:42 Stacy : -drinking her smoothie- *yawn* 01:42 (WM) : I've done some merchandise. WMag flags! 01:42 WMag : nice. What more? 01:43 (WM) : I also made free nachos, smoothies, chips, pepsi, and $5 for anyone in your stand. There is also a false-true checker.. hehe 01:43 WMag : Great. My fans are now even more excited. 01:43 (Homing Thistle) : *Sitting on Puffy's side, despite being WMag 's friend* 01:44 PuffyMuffins : daww, thanx Homing Thisi 01:44 WMag : I'll go. *Leaves the training room* 01:44 Stacy : -sleeps- zzzz.z....zzzzz....zzzz 01:44 (A giant bell is heared) 01:44 PuffyMuffins : *prepares an attack and then leaves training room* 01:44 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5-Rxe7BL7M restarts) 01:44 PuffyMuffins : Im pumped 01:44 WMag : *Heart beating like a tram* 01:44 PuffyMuffins : *heart racing like wmag earlier* 01:45 WMag : MY HEART IS BEATING LIKE A HORSE RACE 01:45 WMag : *Starts preparing* 01:45 PuffyMuffins : *gets pumped and ready* 01:45 PuffyMuffins : so much hype 01:45 (WM) : *Passes by Puffy's seats, then throws popcorn at Homing Thistle, then goes back to his own seat* 01:45 LOL 01:45 (Homing Thistle) : Stupid prick. 01:46 ikr xD 01:46 Stacy : man this is boring... 01:46 LOLEVENMOAR (cactus, pricks, LOL) 01:46 (Homing Thistle) : *Makes a pistol out of popcorn, then shoots Winter Melon* IDIOT! 01:46 PuffyMuffins : Are we gonna start? 01:46 (WM) : Huh, what was that? *Uses nightvision-scope to see Homing Thistle* 01:46 um 01:46 Wmag : In 5 minutes. *Sits* 01:46 ? 01:47 PuffyMuffins : *sits* 01:47 (WM) and (Homing Thistle) : *Throwing popcorn* 01:47 PuffyMuffins : Well, Good Luck to whoever wins probs u 01:47 (WM) : Screw this. *Grabs his finished pepsi and throws it at Homing Thistle* 01:47 (carp) I can't really sie... 01:47 wb 01:47 wub reap 01:47 @Carp Your OC is sitting near Bamboom 01:47 WB 01:47 01:47 Stacy : JUST STRT ALREADY! -throws an empty cup and WMag and PuffyMuffins - 01:48 PuffyMuffins : *becomes demon puffy) 01:48 WMag : *Puts on ER+ armor, but it's allowed since it's a natural ability* 01:48 Wmag : I am ready. 01:48 (DemonPuffy) : DONT BE IMPATIENT 01:48 WMag : *Heart bumping like a horse race* 01:48 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5-Rxe7BL7M restarts) 01:48 Stacy : I'm getting bored 01:48 GO! 01:48 PuffyMuffins : *puts on Dogtail's Armour of godness* 01:48 WMag : *Running* 01:48 PuffyMuffins : *running* 01:48 PuffyMuffins : *uses Melon Magnet* 01:48 WMag : *Grabs ER+ Axe, then jumps and makes Puffy's head bleed* 01:49 noooo 01:49 PuffyMuffins : *regrows head* 01:49 It's not cut 01:49 i wont talk alot btw im moderateing howlys i just came on to talk for a bit)) 01:49 PuffyMuffins : dont u know about me being a muffin 01:49 well then it regened 01:49 WMag : *Gets hammer* 01:49 PuffyMuffins : *becomes Mega Puffy and starts shooting god lasers at wmag * 01:49 NATRUAL HAMMER 01:49 Stacy : FINALLY! -squees a bit 01:49 also howlys is my howly daycare thing 01:49 PuffyMuffins : *dodging and becomes normal again* 01:49 WMag : *Hits Puffy in the face with the hammer* 01:49 WMag : *Hits him again* 01:49 WMag : *And again* 01:49 PuffyMuffins : lool 01:50 PuffyMuffins : *dodging* 01:50 PuffyMuffins : *uses Laser Sword on wmag * 01:50 WMag : Are you a dancer or what? 01:50 PuffyMuffins : I was.. 01:50 Wmag : *Uses hammer to break sword* 01:50 WMag : woah what? 01:50 PuffyMuffins : lool *dodging* 01:50 PuffyMuffins : gg on dat 01:50 Wmag : Hey, we better fight. 01:50 Stacy : -drinking her smoothie- this is more like it 01:50 PuffyMuffins : *uses jitzu* 01:50 PuffyMuffins : *charges at wmag * 01:50 Wmag : *Uses cyber leaves, then walks behind puffy, then uses hammer and slams the eye* 01:51 PuffyMuffins : WOUT 01:51 WMag : Kid.. 01:51 PuffyMuffins : *creats hearty soup and regens a bit* 01:51 PuffyMuffins : *dodging randomly* 01:51 Wmag : *Uses leave kick, then kicks Puffy into the air* 01:51 PuffyMuffins : *goes invis* 01:51 Stop dodging a lot 01:51 PuffyMuffins : *becomes Demon Puffy and goes univis* 01:52 (DemonPuffy) : *summons hell army at wmag * 01:52 (DemonPuffy) : *flying a lot* 01:52 (Homing Thistle) : *Goes to WMag 's fans seats* How's your friend doing? 01:52 wmag 01:52 WMag : *Uses arm snatch* 01:52 ? 01:52 can you help code i need something 01:52 WMag : *Grabs all the army, then hypnotizes them* 01:52 but idk how to do it it wont let me 01:52 For chat? 01:52 I don't do chat codes 01:52 np 01:52 (DemonPuffy) : *stabs wmag 's petals* 01:52 (DemonPuffy) : *kills army* 01:52 for my wiki thing 01:52 like at the top the pic 01:52 like you have a pod pea 01:52 (DemonPuffy) : *cuts open wmag 's melon* 01:52 WMag : *Jumps in the air, then regens* 01:52 01:53 (DemonPuffy) : *regens* 01:53 can you make one for me to ill give you the pic 01:53 Wmag : I guess this is it. *Spawns Blockade Stream* 01:53 @Elsa after the RP 01:53 WMag : *Rides in* 01:53 (DemonPuffy) : Lop 01:53 wait 01:53 wtf is a blockade stream 01:53 Wmag : *Fires infinite cukes at Puffy* 01:53 im souch nub 01:53 (DemonPuffy) : *teleports* 01:53 Blockade Stream is a tank that is very poerful 01:53 (DemonPuffy) : *takes sun and throws at wmag * 01:53 kk 01:53 Stop dodging 01:53 This moe isn't canon 01:53 Wmag : *Dodges* 01:53 fin 01:54 WMag : *Jumps out of stream, then destroys it, then goes back to axe combat* 01:54 (DemonPuffy) : *throws time bomb in wmag 's bleeding melon* 01:54 (DemonPuffy) : *makes an ER+ sword from thin air* 01:54 WMag : And THIS! *Slices DemonPuffy* You.. 01:54 (DemonPuffy) : *slices at wmag * 01:54 (DemonPuffy) : ow 01:54 (DemonPuffy) : *stabs wmag in the head* 01:54 omg Puffy 01:54 10 01:54 Can you do me a favor? 01:54 ? 01:54 Find a new song for the RP 01:54 :3 01:55 kk so brb 01:55 It is worth it 01:55 kk 01:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yanwIwtlzEI 01:55 Gud 01:55 np 01:55 WMag : *Charging* 01:55 (DemonPuffy) : *running* 01:55 (DemonPuffy) : *shoots laser at wmag directly* 01:55 WMag : *Spawns three triangles, those triangles have one eye and are illuminati!* 01:55 (DemonPuffy) : *becomes mlg puffy* 01:55 Illuminatis: *Fire laseres to posses Demon Puffy* 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : lol 01:56 (Since he is now MLG, he can dodge it) 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : Attack wmag k 01:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0fHWOA7bq8 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : *dodging* 01:56 use that 01:56 WMag : *Destroys illuminatis* 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : *noscoping wmag * 01:56 WMag : *Hit* 01:56 WMag : *Grabs Mini-gun* 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : *bleeds wmag * 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : no guns 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : remember 01:56 WMag : Natural. 01:56 (MLGPuffy) : fine 01:56 (WMag has a natural mini-gun before guns were made) 01:57 (MLGPuffy) : *uses fireball on wmag * 01:57 WMag : *Shoots MLG Puffy* 01:57 (MLGPuffy) : *makes a wall to block* 01:57 (MLGPuffy) : *strikes lightning on wmag * 01:57 Stacy : -clapping for PuffyMuffins - 01:57 Wmag : *Bullets destroy wall, however, they destroy the fireball* 01:57 (MLGPuffy) : ty stacy 01:57 WMag : *Makes a nova star, then fires Puffy* 01:57 (WM) : Go WMag ! 01:57 (MLGPuffy) : *dodges some* 01:57 (Ghost Pepper ) : GO HONEY 01:57 (WM) : *Starts hiding Homing Thistle* 01:57 lool 01:58 (MLGPuffy) : *throws the sun at wmag again* 01:58 Wmag : *Dodges* 01:58 (carp) *throws a Flavo at Puffy* 01:58 (MLGPuffy) : *eats flavo* 01:58 (MLGPuffy) : NETHER STARS 01:58 WMag : *Regenerating health* 01:58 (MLGPuffy) : *regens a bit* 01:58 Wmag : *Throws 65 ninja shurikens* 01:58 WMag : AAAAAH! 01:58 (MLGPuffy) : *uses Smash Hammer to deflect them and hit wmag * 01:58 Loominarty : ONCE UPPON A TIME..... PUFFYMUFFINS .... -puts on Deal With it glasses- GOT GUD 01:58 xD 01:58 Lolololol Ninja Shurikens do no damage 01:58 (MLGPuffy) : Well den 01:59 (MLGPuffy) : *shoots moon at wmag * 01:59 WMag : *Fires 3 nova stars* 01:59 WMag : *Destroys moon* 01:59 (carp) *throws a smash ball on the field* 01:59 (MLGPuffy) : *dodging 2* 01:59 WMag : *Fires jupiter at Puffy* 01:59 (MLGPuffy) : *gets smash ball* 01:59 (MLGPuffy) : *dodges by a hair* 01:59 (homing Thistle) : I guess my idea was bad.. WMag is becoming better. 01:59 (MLGPuffy) : GAHHHH!!!!! 01:59 Refree: STOOOOP! 01:59 ? 01:59 (Both fans start rising flags) 01:59 WMag : It's the first half complete. Time for a break 01:59 (MLGPuffy) : kk 02:00 (WM) : Woah son, you were like a plasma ray hitting the sun! 02:00 (MLGPuffy) : *drinking dewritos* 02:00 can i join 02:00 Wmag : Thanks, but now, we hae bigger business. 02:00 (MLGPuffy) : No regen at this time? 02:00 (carp) I can get the universe in my hands. 02:00 @Elsa only as the fans 02:00 WMag : Let's go. Five minutes left 02:00 can we get health update 02:00 Wmag : *Drinking pepsi* 02:00 Stacy : XD 02:00 @Puffy 1/10 health increased 02:00 k? 02:00 if not, 1/7 02:00 neon pea: *sits down and watches 02:01 wait, elaborate on da meaning of dat 02:01 i just woke up xD 02:01 Refree: 3.. 02:01 rush pea: that is so weird i mean a muffin vs a melon melon muffins confirmed 02:01 Referee: 2... 02:01 Referee: 1... 02:01 Referee: GO! 02:01 OH OH PUFFY i forgot 02:01 you have your own web thats epic 02:01 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNRhJHJEw3Y begins) 02:01 He has a website) 02:01 (MLGPuffy) : *does mega punch on wmag * 02:01 ? 02:01 (MLGPuffy) : *shooting illumidoritos at wmag * 02:02 (carp) *throws a fishing line with a present with random item as lure* 02:02 WMag : *Activates astro mode* 02:02 (MLGPuffy) : *uses death laser on wmag * 02:02 (Astro hits Puffy) 02:02 (MLGPuffy) : *uses curse* 02:02 Wmag : *Kicks all the laser to go back* 02:02 Wmag : *Enables WMag cannon* 02:02 (Puffy is stunned) 02:02 (MLGPuffy) : *deflects* 02:02 (MLGPuffy) : *stunned for 3 secs* 02:02 Wmag : HOOOOO YAAAAAH! *Starts exploding* 02:02 (MLGPuffy) : *dodging* 02:02 (carp) *throws the line at the field closer* 02:02 WMag : SHAKALAKABOOM! *STarts firing thunder* 02:02 (MLGPuffy) : GAHAHHAHAHAH!!! WTF 02:02 The stun ends when the cannon is over 02:02 Stacy : GO PUFFY! XD 02:03 k 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : *uses a shield of gods* 02:03 WMag : *Makes lightsabre form and hits Puffy, then keeps dashing* 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : i can still use items... 02:03 WMag : *Destroys his hands* 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : i have no hands 02:03 WMag : NOW!!!! *Kicks Puffy into the wall! 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : OOH 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : *regens a bit* 02:03 (Cannon ends) 02:03 (carp) *jumps on the field and throws the present, and jumps back* 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : *gets present* 02:03 WMag : AAAAH! *Fires it's over 30 magnets* 02:03 (MLGPuffy) : *uses smash* 02:03 WMag : Ooh... *opesn present* 02:04 (Explosion) 02:04 WMag : O.o 02:04 Puffy, you choose the next musi 02:04 (MLGPuffy) : *Mega Punches Wmag * 02:04 music* 02:04 kk 02:04 so brb 02:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hJ0l64sRJc 02:04 really 02:04 Not extended 02:04 lets go 02:04 k 02:05 Stacy : GO PUFFY!!! :D 02:05 (carp) *throws Bib at Puffy* 02:05 Ok, at 5 mins it will nd 02:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrpS69H1RRU 02:05 nvm 02:05 WMag : *Prepares leave chargE* 02:05 WMag : *Charging leaves* 02:05 (MLGPuffy) : *running* 02:05 (MLGPuffy) : *becomes splatoon puffy* 02:05 DJ at the Stadium: Now playing: Waterflame - Endgame! 02:05 WMag : *Turns to (SplatoonWM) * 02:05 (SplatoonPuffy) : *uses blinding ink* 02:06 (SplatoonWM) : *Fires ink and paint* 02:06 (SplatoonPuffy) : *uses stunning ink* 02:06 Stacy : GO PUFFY!!!!!!!!!!! 02:06 (SplatoonWM) : *Dodge* 02:06 (SplatoonPuffy) : *dodging* 02:06 (SplatoonWM) : *Jumpkicks* 02:06 (carp) *throws spikes at the field* 02:06 (SplatoonWM) : *Grabs Puffy from the neck* 02:06 (SplatoonPuffy) : *inks wmag * 02:06 (SplatoonWM) : *Places knife* 02:06 (SplatoonPuffy) : *tentacle slaps wmag * 02:06 (Spreengtrup) : I HEV NU AIDEEAW WAT AEEM DOOEENG HIIR!! DX 02:06 (Puffy Splatoon turns to regular puffy) 02:06 (SplatoonPuffy) : *Escapes* 02:06 Wmag : *Turns into regular WMag * 02:06 PuffyMuffins : k 02:06 PuffyMuffins : *does double melon* 02:06 WMag : *Karate kick* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *dodges* 02:07 WMag : *Dodge* 02:07 WMag : *lobs 30 magnets* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *dodging a few* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *deflects* 02:07 WMag : *Starts doing airgoals, then spinning a lot.* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *digs underground* 02:07 WMag : *Uses abstract spark missile* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *goes invis* 02:07 (carp) *throws fire flowers* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *gets one* 02:07 PuffyMuffins : *shooting summer melons at wmag when invis* 02:07 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3B85DIMNUc begins) 02:07 Stacy : GO PUFFY!!!! -waving a flag saying "PUFFYMUFFINS IS THE BEST" - 02:08 PuffyMuffins : thx 02:08 (WM) : EVEN HOMING THISTLE THE IIOT IS IN WMAG "S SIE! 02:08 WMag : YEAH! 02:08 WMag : *Grabs mini-gun, then blindly shoots at Puffy* 02:08 (carp) *rolls on the field and becomes a ball for kicking* 02:08 PuffyMuffins : *dodging the bullets matrix style* 02:08 PuffyMuffins : *kicks carp at wmag * 02:08 PuffyMuffins : SCORE 02:08 1-0 02:08 jk 02:08 Carp can now take 50 hits 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *kicking carp at wmag 30 times* 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *shoots 30 melons of all kinds at wmag * 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *uses mega cannon on wmag * 02:09 Stacy : -screaming because of the intensity- 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *running around* 02:09 WMag : *Stunned* 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *slices wmag with ER+ sword* 02:09 WMag : *Uses magnet rings* 02:09 Wmag : AW 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *inks with gun* 02:09 WMag : Ugh. 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *stuns wmag with berry of stunning* 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *mega punches wmag * 02:09 PuffyMuffins : *crushing wmag * 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *uses Melon Cannon on wmag * 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *rusts armour* 02:10 WMag : *Unstunend* 02:10 (carp) *walks away, leaving his mega sword behind* 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *uses axe on wmag * 02:10 Wmag : ER+ isn't iron to be iron oxide! 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *digs hole and goes invis* 02:10 Wmag : *Uses axe to kick puffy in the face* 02:10 WMag : *Uses fly* 02:10 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *regening* 02:10 Stacy : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!! -rooting for Puffy like a psycho- 02:10 WMag : *Regens* 02:10 Wmag : *Grabs Puffy and uses anti-dodge* 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *uses Bleed on wmag * 02:10 PUFFY CAN'T DODGE 02:10 WMag : *Mini-guns* 02:10 PuffyMuffins : *goes invis* 02:10 PuffyMuffins : but i can hide* 02:11 PuffyMuffins : *flys to wmag and stabs him in the head* 02:11 PuffyMuffins : *goes underground* 02:11 Wmag : *Hits puffy by finding his name tag* 02:11 (carp) *throws the sword on field and it gets in the ground* 02:11 Puffy, your turn for the next song 02:11 PuffyMuffins : lool 02:11 kbrb 02:11 also, health update? 02:11 wb 02:11 health update? Nah 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-6LQp6LzU8 02:12 Ok 02:12 PuffyMuffins : *cures curse of antidodge* 02:12 PuffyMuffins : *uses mega cannon stunner on wmag * 02:12 PuffyMuffins : *bleeds wmag * 02:12 WMag : *Uses gamma ray* 02:12 Lumine theme? Did you play MMX8? 02:12 Because it sounds like it 02:12 PuffyMuffins : *uses ER+ Nether Star to cut off wmag 's pult* 02:12 a little 02:13 K 02:13 WMag : *Flips to repossess it, then uses tape for it* 02:13 (carp) *grabs sword, splits, and it fires at Puffy and Wmag * 02:13 PuffyMuffins : *shooting melons at wmag * 02:13 (Homing Thistle) : *Goes back to Puffy's crowd* 02:13 Carp falls over and passes out 02:13 Referee : DONT INTERVINE CARP 02:13 Stacy : -tires out- man, this is tiring 02:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axAv4iNra_Y 02:13 DJ: Now playing - Mega Man X8 - Lumine! 02:13 PuffyMuffins : *does drop kick on wmag * 02:13 PuffyMuffins : *stabs wmag * 02:13 WMag : *Hit* 02:13 Wmag : *Kicks him* 02:13 PuffyMuffins : lool 02:13 Carp can now be used as a weapon 02:13 Wmag : *Mini-guns* 02:14 PuffyMuffins : *takes carp* 02:14 WMag ; *mini-guns more* 02:14 WMag : *mini-guns carp* 02:14 PuffyMuffins : *waking wmag with carp* 02:14 WMag : *Mini-guns more* 02:14 PuffyMuffins : *uses dodge* 02:14 PuffyMuffins : *mega cannons wmag * 02:14 You can't dodge 02:14 Puffy was anti-dodged 02:14 i cured it doe 02:14 items r allowed ri? 02:14 WMag : *Enables blockade stream, then shoots* 02:14 No 02:14 o 02:14 Anti-dodge is natural 02:14 PuffyMuffins : *goes invis* 02:14 PuffyMuffins : *flying to wmag * 02:14 Referee: STOOOP! 02:14 Referee: Break time! 02:14 blade pea: *twirls blades exited 02:14 PuffyMuffins : ? 02:15 PuffyMuffins : Last break... 02:15 (WM) : *Sitting with WMag * You were like a ninja back there. 02:15 PuffyMuffins : hopefully 02:15 Stacy : -takes a break- 02:15 (Ghost Pepper) : You are doing well wmag 02:15 *puffy 02:15 xD 02:15 PuffyMuffins : Thanks honey 02:15 PuffyMuffins : I've met my match here 02:16 PuffyMuffins : I've defeated The Glitcher before, but this guy is 10x tougher* 02:16 * PuffyMuffins is drinking dewritos 02:16 WMag : Oh damn... *Bleeding, spitting blood* 02:16 Stacy : -drinking her smoothie- 02:16 (WM) : Here, you were a ninja. Take a pepsi. 02:16 PuffyMuffins : Atleast no regening on breaks *muffintop is bleeding* 02:16 (Spreengtrup) : -dancing like an idiot in the arena- 02:16 WMag : *Eats pepsi and doritos* 02:17 PuffyMuffins : *eating doritos quest* 02:17 (WM) : Wrap yourself with zuccinni paper 02:17 WMag : Wait what? 02:17 (WM) : Just do it, people will think you a ninja.. 02:17 WMag : No thanks. 02:17 PuffyMuffins : *eats a jalapeno* 02:17 PuffyMuffins : *eats Carolina Reaper* 02:17 (Carolina Reaper) : *Supplies WMag with a carolina eaper* 02:17 blade pea: *runs to wmag * YOUR AWESOME! 02:17 (Ghost Pepper) : that offends me @puffy 02:17 (Carolina grim reaper) * 02:17 WMag : Thanks. 02:17 PuffyMuffins : xD 02:18 this battle is so epic 02:18 WMag : *Eating a very hot sandwhich - Olive oil, carolina reapers, habaneros and Ghost Pepper* 02:18 Ikr 02:18 (Habanero) : I am not offended. 02:18 at first i was like "wmag will win" 02:18 now im saying "i have a chance" 02:18 also, has anyone beat you b4? 02:18 WMag : Puffy is more opposable 02:18 @Puffy no, but I did tie once with Waterfruit and Cattail 02:19 omg i could make history 02:19 or just fail 02:19 (Spreengtrup) : -dancing like an idiot, Wmag and PuffyMuffins notice- 02:19 blade pea: will you sign my autograph? 02:19 PuffyMuffins : Lool 02:19 PuffyMuffins : No one wants my autograph 02:19 *gives wmag a pic that she drew 02:19 PuffyMuffins : but ill sign it in blood, my blood 02:19 PuffyMuffins : if i get a letter that is 02:19 Trevor : my notch, Spreengtrup is an idiot... 02:19 I can't seem to find No Sleep Until Clear instrumental.. 02:20 I'll just put the regular song 02:20 PuffyMuffins : Spreengtrup is amazin 02:20 Stacy : he always was an idiot, but in a good way 02:20 Explaining my fate possibly ;( 02:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFtkDEAhWC8 starts 02:20 Referee: After a good nice break, the war shall begin! 02:20 WMag : *Uses mini-gun on Puffy* 02:20 WMag : *Lobs magnet* 02:21 PuffyMuffins : *mega cannons wmag * 02:21 WMag : *Walking on wall, then WMag cannons him* 02:21 (Both are stunned in air) 02:21 Wmag : Crap.. 02:21 PuffyMuffins : ikr 02:21 PuffyMuffins : *uses Netherstar from his head to unstun 02:21 PuffyMuffins : *uses antidodge on wmag * 02:22 PuffyMuffins : Nether star comes to be every 5 years 02:22 Wmag : Now tell me what did our stupidty 02:22 Stacy : GO PUFFY!!! 02:22 WMag : End us in 02:22 PuffyMuffins : this battle 02:22 WMag : *Disables WMag cannon* Now you do it. 02:22 PuffyMuffins : *disables* 02:22 WMag : *Splits like the yellow devil from mega man 1* This is my war! 02:23 WMag : *Uses Mini-gun* 02:23 PuffyMuffins : *uses ninja stars on wmag * 02:23 (Spreengtrup) : -eating Walmart-branded (Great Value) Doritos and green colored sprite- M AI MLG NAO!? 02:23 PuffyMuffins : *turns into mlg puffy* 02:23 (MLGPuffy) : *shoots mlg loominary cannon at wmag * 02:23 (MLGPuffy) : *uses doge attack on wmag * 02:23 WMag : *Fires 3 illuminati stars* 02:23 * Carp The Fish facepalms loudly, the arena shakes a bit 02:23 (MLGPuffy) : *deflects with doge* 02:23 WMag : NOVA STAR! *Spawns a doge viper, then runs over with his supercar at Puffy* 02:24 (MLGPuffy) : *noscoping wmag * 02:24 WMag : *Fires nova star on him* 02:24 (MLGPuffy) : oof 02:24 Your turn for the next song 02:24 (MLGPuffy) : *mega cannons wmag * 02:24 kk brb 02:24 The mega man soundtrack is epic xD 02:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTSFsGUlJzg 02:25 ikr 02:25 xD best gaming soundtrack list 02:25 (MLGPuffy) : *bleeds wmag again* 02:25 totes 02:25 Trevor : :) 02:25 mai 02:25 goats 02:25 brb 02:25 my dog is rooting me on 02:25 Wmag : *Listening to the DJ* 02:26 DJ: Now playing - Mega Man 2 - Dr Wily Stage Part 1 (Guitar Remix) 02:26 bak 02:26 he is adorbs 02:26 Wb 02:26 ty 02:26 WMag : *Tuning to the music* 02:26 WMag : Anyway. 02:26 02:26 (MLGPuffy) : *bleeding wmag again* 02:26 (MLGPuffy) : *running* 02:26 Wmag : *Mini-gunnnig* 02:26 (MLGPuffy) : *shoots melons at wmag * 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *uses ER+ Axe on wmag * 02:27 WMag : *Changes gravity in Gravity Man style* 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : Wout 02:27 WMag : *Mini-gunning* 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *flames up* 02:27 WMag : *Armor breaks, and is heavily injured in other hand* 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *deflects bullets at fire bullets* 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *bleeds wmag * 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *stabbing wmag * 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *uses mega cannon* 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : *armor shatters in sound waves* 02:27 Stacy : GET HIM PUFFY!!! 02:27 (MLGPuffy) : GAH 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *uses mega cannon on wmag again* 02:28 Wmag : AAAAH! 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *uses mlg cannon* 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *running* 02:28 WMag : *WMag cannon* 02:28 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *stabs wmag * 02:28 WMag : *Enables nova illuminati* 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : WHAT?! 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *puffy cannon* 02:28 (Thre illuminati stars strike MLG Puffy* 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *shooting wmag with cukes* 02:28 WMag : *Spawns Blockade Stream* 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : GAH 02:28 Trevor : GET HIM PUFFY!, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!! 02:28 (MLGPuffy) : *puts some little armour on* 02:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO0hhdr5xUM Considering the song is explict, so I put the instrumenta;l 02:29 (MLGPuffy) : *shooting tactical cukes 30 tiems* 02:29 lol 02:29 @wmag 02:29 (MLGPuffy) : *running* 02:29 (MLGPuffy) : *bleeds wmag again* 02:29 (MLGPuffy) : *stabs with ER+ sword* 02:29 (MLGPuffy) : *uses mega cannon* 02:29 (MLGPuffy) : *becomes Mega Puffy* 02:30 Mega PuffyMuffins : *stomps on wmag * 02:30 Mega PuffyMuffins : *makes blackhole* 02:30 Mega PuffyMuffins : *picks up wmag by neck and throws in* 02:30 sorry 02:30 was AFK 02:30 o 02:30 xD 02:30 xD 02:30 (Restart song from 1:00) 02:31 i did 02:31 resume 02:31 Mega PuffyMuffins : *continuously punching wmag while he is stuck* 02:31 wait 02:31 DJ: Cypress Hill's How Could I just Kill A Man is an explict song, so we have put the instrumental version! 02:31 Wmag : *Uses Wmag cannon* 02:31 @chill this scene is similar to the one in S9 of glitched* 02:31 Mega PuffyMuffins : *uses puffy cannon* 02:31 Mega PuffyMuffins : *stuns wmag * 02:32 WMag : *Destroys blackhole and stun* 02:32 Mega PuffyMuffins : *shoots tactical cukes 15 times* 02:32 Wmag : You don't do two stuns, I'm smart. 02:32 Mega PuffyMuffins : k 02:32 Wmag : *Uses Mini-gun* 02:32 wait 02:32 WMag : *Lobs ten magnets* 02:32 ? 02:32 so we both have no armour? 02:32 Both are smashed 02:32 Stacy : -cheering for Puffy- 02:32 WMag 's recharge is broken 02:32 k so now just raw health 02:32 WMag and Puffy : *Both have 300 HP* 02:32 same with puffy 02:32 Mega PuffyMuffins : *crushes wmag * 02:32 pause 02:32 WMag : Ugh... *Bleeding, about to lose* NO! 02:33 PuffyMuffins#Attacks read state puffy muffin man 02:33 Wmag : *Takes out mini-gun, but doesnt shoot* 02:33 k 02:33 dont i win then? or nau 02:33 WMag : I have an idae. 02:33 WMag : *Turns into (SplatoonWM) * 02:33 WMag : *picks up 1000 HP* You're rekt son. 02:33 Mega PuffyMuffins : *becomes splatoon puffy* 02:33 pause 02:33 (SplatoonWM) : *Fuses* 02:33 ? 02:34 next song plz 02:34 ya said "natural abilities" 02:34 you just picked up stuff 02:34 It's HP dropped from SplatoonWM 02:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIGLBBfDe6A 02:34 WMag made his form close-to-death 02:34 o 02:34 (SplatoonPuffy) : *uses regen ink on self* 02:34 (SplatoonPuffy) : im out now 02:34 (Both have 1500 HP) 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : *uses mega ink cannon on wmag * 02:35 WMag : *Fires gamma spike ray* 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : *uses puffy ink cannon* 02:35 WMag : Splatoon vs. Real... Heh 02:35 (Spreengtrup) : GU POOFEE!!! 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : *shoots giant squids* 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : *shoots stun ink* 02:35 WMag : *Kicks Puffy in the face, making it red* 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : *inking wmag * 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : bruh 02:35 WMag :? 02:35 (SplatoonPuffy) : *normal* 02:35 WMag : *Uses leave slam* 02:36 PuffyMuffins : *hit* 02:36 WMag HP: 1300/1500 (Currently, 1500 is the limit) 02:36 PuffyMuffins : *uses mega cannon* 02:36 Puffy HP: 1000/15000 02:36 You can't do OP moves 02:36 Stacy : I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT PUFFY! 02:36 WMag : *Does WMag cannon* 02:36 Wmag : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 02:36 wmag cannon is op 02:36 I did it as a reply 02:36 WMag : *Stops* 02:36 The major powers are disabled 02:36 PuffyMuffins : *kicking wmag * 02:36 PuffyMuffins : *punches him 30 times* 02:36 WMag : *Kicks* 02:36 PuffyMuffins : *kicks* 02:36 Wmag ; *IT"S OVER #) MAGNETS* 02:36 #) = 30 02:36 PuffyMuffins : *kicks in face* 02:36 Trevor : this is intense! 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *shoots melons* 02:37 WMag : *Explodes and fires thunder beam* 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *runs* 02:37 Puffy HP: 500/1500 02:37 WMag HP: 750/1500 02:37 WMag : *Fires electro ray* 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *shoots magnets at wmag * 02:37 WMag : *Uses elec beam* 02:37 Wmag : *Uses cutter blade* 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *uses flame sword* 02:37 Wmag : *Lobs magnet* 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *bleeds wmag * 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *stabs wmag * 02:37 WMag : *Uses whatever flameman's weakness is* 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *bleeds wmag * 02:37 Wmag : *Mini-guns* 02:37 Wmag : *Kicks 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *kicks* 02:37 WMag : *iceball* 02:37 Wmag : *Fireball* 02:37 PuffyMuffins : *punching* 02:37 WMag : *Giant missile* 02:38 Stacy : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!! 02:38 PuffyMuffins : *uses sun and throws* 02:38 Referee: STOOOP 02:38 02:38 PuffyMuffins : *throws moon* 02:38 k 02:38 Referee: NOT A BREAK 02:38 WMag HP: 300/500 02:38 Puffy HP: 170/500 02:38 rip in pepperonis me 02:38 died of death 02:38 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT3EwgO_pSI starts) 02:38 PuffyMuffins : *kicks wmag dealing 100 dmg* 02:38 brb 02:38 DJ: Playing My War by Black Flag. Let's go! 02:38 SO INTENSE 02:38 back 02:38 ? 02:38 k wb 02:39 ty 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *bleeds wmag * 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *punches wmag * 02:39 WMag : *Holds Mini-gun* 02:39 WMag : DIE1 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *uses giant gun on wmag * 02:39 WMag : *Kicks* 02:39 WMag : *Mini-gun* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *bleeds and stabs* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *guns* 02:39 Lol Giant Gun = UP 02:39 WMag : *Mini-guns* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *kicks and punches* 02:39 WMag HP: 50/500 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *stabs in eye* 02:39 Puffy HP: 5/500 02:39 WMag : *Near dead* 02:39 WMag : *Lobs manett* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *kicks to death* 02:39 WMag : *Lobs magnet* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *runs* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *uses minigun on wmag * 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *punches* 02:39 PuffyMuffins : *kicks* 02:40 PuffyMuffins : *runs* 02:40 sorry was afk 02:40 PuffyMuffins : *uses cannon on wmag * 02:40 RESTART 02:40 Referee: STOOOp 02:40 WUT 02:40 !? 02:40 REferee: This war is a tie! 02:40 WMag : Good game.. 02:40 wanna know something bad? 02:40 WMag : But it's not over. 02:40 PuffyMuffins : But we both didn't die... eh... good game 02:40 Wmag : *Kicks* 02:40 PuffyMuffins : *pokes* 02:40 Wmag : THIS IS THE GOOD GAME! 02:40 PuffyMuffins : *kicks* 02:40 WMag : Nah, joke. 02:40 PuffyMuffins : lool 02:40 I finished LC, ony to find out I need to do it again... 02:40 PuffyMuffins : *drinks healing dew* 02:40 PuffyMuffins : *gives some to wmag * 02:40 That's... A thing. 02:41 Why, Chill? 02:41 WMag : Thanks. 02:41 PuffyMuffins : np 02:41 THAT WAS SO EPIC 02:41 Referee: Apparently, the amazing tie was on the way! 02:41 Ikr 02:41 all levels except lvl 15 and16 are unlocked and not done 02:41 30mins of epicness 02:41 PuffyMuffins : *ties a knot* 02:41 PuffyMuffins : lool 02:41 I hate LC now 02:41 Referee: Could the #81th really make it or no? Apparently, it did! We did not even get to rank this guy perfectly! 02:41 I HAVE TO DO THE FIRST 14 LEVELS AGAIN 02:42 WMag : Woah man. This was brutal. *Grabs water, then eats regeneration pill* 02:42 What a well made game! 02:42 WMag : *has 15750 HP game* 02:42 again* 02:42 Hey Puffy 02:42 log this plz 02:42 Logging doesn't work 4meh 02:42 i did 02:42 :D 02:43 YAAAY 02:43 Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 June 2015 02:43 This war was evil tho 02:44 (Quillae Bot): *Sitting in the audience, passively eating nachos*. 02:44 RP Highlights: 02:44 (WM) : *Throwing a popcorn at homing thistle, then goes back to seat* 02:44 1 HOUR AND 8 MINUTE BATTLE?! 02:44 Rating: 10/10 hilarious xD 02:44 OMG 02:44 XD 02:44 brb 02:44 false alarm 02:44 brb im fkcing hungry 02:44 Only an hour? 02:45 and 8 mins 02:45 It was worth it 02:46 :3 02:47 It's a... Different fighting method. To say the least. 02:48 It was FUN 02:49 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130422231607/spongebob/images/f/f6/%281%29.jpg 02:49 FUUU 02:49 F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE- yeah. 02:49 U IS FOR THE URINE THAT TAKES DOWN THE FIRE 02:50 N is for 02:50 Mp 02:50 N IS FOR NOOB 02:51 :( 02:52 ? 02:53 ? 02:53 ? 02:54 idk 02:54 PuffyMuffins ping 02:54 fun fact: This wiki does exist in the RP world 02:55 But it acts like wikipedia 02:55 back 02:55 wb 02:55 Puffy 02:55 Are you interested in SSBE? 02:55 02:55 And if I told you that I am restarting, and the answer above is yes, will you wait? 02:55 I have no more moveset ideas for that. 02:55 @Hypno I'll make movesets at the end 02:55 I have many character ideas 02:56 Many characters from skylanders are put because they were reserved 02:56 brb activating my urinary system 02:56 Hm... I actually do have a moveset idea. 02:58 SSBE sounds amazing 02:58 PuffyMuffins now to brag 02:58 Brag about what? 03:00 i got wmag down to the lowest health he's been at 03:00 and i tied closely with him 03:00 bored 03:01 Meh. Looking at the battle it doesn't seem much like an impressive feat IMO. 03:03 Alright Hypno 03:03 Whenever I'm in my freetime, i'll do Wmag vs. Boot-leg Reaper V3 03:03 PvZRP Hall of Fame/Fall of Shame#Strongest updated 03:03 Maybe. That's not even among my top characters. 03:04 Who is stronger? 03:04 The delete hammer 03:04 ? 03:04 The strongest character is the RP Monitor, not WMag 03:04 Maybe ;D 03:04 RP Monitor however isn't a character 03:05 The strongest character is "technically" Broken Entity but that hasn't been used in an RP to date as a result. 03:05 It was literally made to ruin RPs but be theoretically beatable. 03:05 Hypno, don't attempt to break rules 03:05 -_- 03:05 Stronger and 6k HP.. That's 1/2 WMag 03:05 It was because I'm sick of others not caring about balancing. It seemed prominent at the time. 03:06 yay i made the hall of fame strongest list 03:06 @puffy 2nd place 03:06 i honestly thought you were another casuality acid fruitcake 03:06 Causality Acid Fruitcake :;( 03:06 Narnia 03:06 Causality Acid Fruitcake must be a character 03:06 but in all seriousness, you did awesome @wmag 03:07 Bramble Scramble is impossible 03:07 @Puffy same here, you did even better 03:07 daw. stahp it u 03:08 I sense something 03:08 ? 03:08 Just going to make a little adjustment to Aurac and Carua. A slightly crucial detail. 03:09 best puffy photo ever xD 03:09 He seems too "naked" after looking at the other puffies 03:09 that was when i was a nub 03:10 So, let's see. You now like battle RPs? 03:10 If yah, then gr8 m9. 03:10 battles are EPIC 03:10 I 03:10 Have 03:10 squeal 03:10 *k 03:11 SQUEK 03:11 SQUK 03:11 RP? 03:11 Hmm... In a second 03:11 *second later* now? 03:11 Check PM Chill 03:11 SQUEAK 03:12 no 03:12 You guys start 03:12 I am thinking of something 03:12 Btw Puffy 03:12 did you see ? 03:12 My PvZ Plushies 03:12 yea 03:12 (carp) *squeaking* 03:13 adorbs 03:13 The melon-pult is torn though ;( 03:13 ;( 03:13 Melon Pult : *cries* 03:13 1 poot = 1 inkling pun 03:13 no 03:13 NO 03:13 NOOOO 03:13 CANNIBAL 03:13 yes 03:13 YES 03:13 YEEESS 03:14 Lol Puffy, you didn't defeat me 03:14 You tied 03:14 ill edit the category in a sec 03:15 * Carp The Fish squeaks 03:18 k 03:21 PuffyMuffins ping 03:21 ? 03:21 SSBE Suggestions? 03:21 The squeakerbox 03:21 hmm 03:21 Glitcher boss? 03:22 Glitch Ball? 03:22 Assist trophies 03:22 Ok 03:22 Here's a list of my top 16 characters in terms of powers. The power goes from top to bottom and those on the same line are of roughly equal power. http://prntscr.com/7dtnxp 03:22 Idea 03:22 are 03:22 sto 03:22 Look, eeveryone, PM me who you would put in an SSBE game 03:23 ALL characters 03:23 EVEN Mario 03:23 I am predicting Caarp is gonna choose Mario 03:23 Nah, mario will make it 03:23 I've been working on Magmatic Morph, WM. 03:23 brb 03:23 hmmm 03:23 Caarp doesn't exist 03:23 the ones I chose yesterday @Wmag 03:24 @Chill re-list 03:24 I am going to edit my list 03:24 WMag . How's the list I posted? 03:24 In the printscreen? 03:25 siiiiiggghhh 03:25 @Hypno It's good, but, are the charaters together (e.g. hypno and techno-aura) together in the game? 03:25 Ok look, I have an idea. 03:25 That was a list of my RP characters and their powers. The characters that're on the same line are of roughly equal power. 03:25 I am going to list gaming franchises that needs characters 03:26 I call all characters in all VGS. 03:26 And you guys will list me what do you want from those 03:26 AKA MUGEN 03:26 Billy Hatcher 03:26 Stacy and Trevor 03:26 Mr. Hueson 03:26 Dr. Doofus 03:26 and Stromling (which is my pic) 03:26 @Carp 9001GB? That's impossible 03:26 Ok, 3, 2, 1, go 03:26 9001 03:26 Leego 03:26 IS 03:26 lego* 03:26 OLD 03:26 03:26 Guys 03:26 ? 03:27 I'm going to nintendo 03:27 Lego 03:27 Now answer, what do you want from lego guys? 03:27 @Carp cool! 03:27 Today 03:27 Stromling 03:27 And I'll get there in 3 days 03:27 Hitler? 03:27 To tell them 03:27 TO ADD PVZ CHARACTERS IN SSB 03:27 *4 03:28 I WANT STROMLING XD 03:29 @Chill more? 03:29 @Carp only Peashooter would make it 03:29 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 03:29 SSB only puts one character per thrd/prty 03:30 * Chillpeashooter the Stromling is thinking like an idiot 03:30 Carp would make it 03:30 How's this? Magmatic Morph 03:30 03:30 The abilities I have in mind are: 03:30 03:30 Up: Spray a burst of magma under itself to propel itself upwards. This magma can do damage. 03:30 03:30 Down: Sprays magma in all directions for a fairly powerful AOE with burn. 03:30 03:30 Side: Creates a barrier on that respective side what on collision with Magmatic Morph will cause it to bounce off and break the barrier. 03:30 03:30 Final: This perminently gives a boost to its momentum build, collision damage and magma-spray damage. This stacks. 03:30 03:30 Passive (1): Gains momentum as it moves; causing it to be able to reach very high speeds however to turn around it has to slow down and lose that momentum. 03:30 03:30 Passive (2): Deals high damage on with the side that's moving. This increases as its momentum/speed does. 03:30 03:30 Passive (3): This is only activated once the Final has been used. This leaves a burning trail behind where Magmatic Morph goes (when in contact with the ground); the trail lasts for a short amount of time and does minor damage to those who come into contact with it. 03:30 03:30 03:30 hi 03:30 Welcome, mortal. 03:31 Hello 03:31 herro TMK 03:31 @Hypno can you paste this in a notepad, and give it to me whenever needed? 03:31 You must keep it like if it were a dossier 03:31 I was wondering 03:32 I had an idea about a "planet event" 03:32 nice 03:32 Wmag vs. Puffy @tmk 03:33 That RP was the best ever 03:33 ^ 03:33 RP of the year confirmed? 03:34 no 03:34 brb 03:34 and yes @wmag 03:36 I had an idea. Wanna hear it ? 03:36 sure 03:36 Well...I wanted to do a "planet event". 03:36 If you create a planet during this time, you get some money. 03:36 < On a scale of 1 - 10, what do you think of the 4th Booter 's design? 03:37 Feminist: 1, it's so sex ist. 03:37 He looks like a girl 03:37 It is a girl 03:37 actually 03:37 Sorry to dissappoint 03:37 back 03:37 20/10 03:37 beautiful 03:38 like Mona Lisa 03:39 I'm out 03:39 oh the sarcasm 03:39 SQUEAK 03:39 03:39 Fnaf Fan : What does that say? Me : It says "Fnaf Fans go home" (If you watch monty python you know the reference) 03:39 03:39 no really, its beautiful @Reap 03:40 ^ 03:40 k 03:40 .. 03:40 Reap, it's not embarassing to fall for sarcasm 03:40 So don't act like people are sarcastic 03:41 act like if they aren't 03:41 Sarcasm is obvious sometimes though.. 03:41 yeah 03:42 PvZU ends at Season 5 so yeah 03:42 it's a bit tad short 03:42 It lasted a year 03:42 I honestly think that Season 5 shouldn't have a booter 03:42 It would be cool if ALL booter s came back 03:43 (Excluding V3, he will be replaced by O'Donut, O'Pie's future form 03:43 I actually had an idea in the season 5 finale where the 5th Booter would shape shift through his previous forms in the final battle. 03:43 Just my idea 03:44 :/ 03:44 Hmm... how about the original Booter being in Episode 4 and 5, and he dies at 5? 03:44 He would become Booter V5, while Booter V4 will remain alive 03:44 Thread:27707 03:45 How about the 5th Booter will revive all Booter s and the Boot-legs that were destroyed 03:45 the V1s turn evil again 03:45 Except Blover, who would work as espionage? 03:46 Also, I swear I'm going to add lotsa Boot-legs in Season 4 03:46 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/plants-vs-zombies-roleplay/images/0/06/67960.jpg 03:46 Seasons 2 and 3 has very few 03:46 Who agrees? 03:46 I like that idea... but honestly, I wanted a main antagonist in the RP 03:46 Maybe I can finally use my V4. 03:46 @reap gud idea 03:46 I would rather have used it back in the V3's era though. 03:46 The original booter rises back in Episode 4 03:47 In Episode 5, he sacrifies V5, just in order to take all abilities 03:47 If I play my cards right I should be able ot set up a little "saga". 03:47 Then, V1 would have the transformation ability 03:47 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/plants-vs-zombies-roleplay/images/0/06/67960.jpg so adorable 03:48 *screams internally* 03:48 BL Blover V1 and O'Donut later arrive at the warzone 03:48 I facepalmed so hard ^ 03:48 At all above 03:48 And are killed by their bosses 03:48 everything 03:48 I'm not sure if Puffy made the Vyruzz arts themselves 03:48 (O'Donut is killed by V5 while BL Blover V1 is killed by V1) 03:48 or got it from some animes. 03:49 V5 is coming soon? 03:49 And then, the two fight with the regular Blover's friends 03:49 Have I got to make a V6 then?! 03:49 The sequel might barely focus on Boot-legs tho :/ 03:49 V1 was about to die, but instead kills V5 03:50 i got from animes (for teasers atleast) @reap 03:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hsILeDgSTM 03:50 V5 dies, and V1 absorbs his health and make a powerful armor 03:50 V1 gets defeated, then a small dialogue would start 03:51 V1 turns into a brutal form, and the final battle would be V1 spawning all V1 Boot-legs and the four booter s 03:51 Just my idea @Reap 03:52 Maybe Maelstrom? @Reap 03:52 Uuuh who? 03:52 Reap, did you read my idea? 03:52 Yes 03:53 What do you think? 03:53 It makes Booter V1 more "antagonistic" 03:53 It's pretty fitting for an ending 03:53 It's quite complex imo 03:54 WMag . It almost seems designed so that the Booter loses. 03:54 @Hypno the final battle IS the one that decides fate 03:54 Obviously the Booter loses lmao 03:54 And yah, true 03:55 #BooterV1ForFinalBoss 03:55 Fusionesionite Crystals will also appear in Season 5 03:55 they play a huge role for each Season 03:55 from 3 - 5 03:55 boring 03:55 I was thinking of that ALL characters fuse just to defeat the booter 03:56 There are 3 pieces of them, and uniting them will turn into a Fusionite Ring, which will boost the user and whoever he wanna boosts. 03:56 GREATLY Boost them 03:56 If the plants fuse, who will control the fused character? @WMag 03:56 All of us seems complex and confusing 03:57 And whoever controls may not know the capabilities of some of the plants that've fused. 03:57 Who is the electric guy in kirby? 03:57 this http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Maelstrom @ Reap 03:58 Splatoon in PvZU was quite enough, but I had an idea which one episode, all universes will merge into one :P 03:58 http://img.prntscr.com/img?url=http://i.imgur.com/osTl48H.png 03:58 i really suck at doin art 03:58 do da do da 03:58 i fcking wish to get a start 03:58 fck da do da day 03:58 http://i.imgur.com/osTl48H.png 03:58 FCK da do da night 03:58 fck da do da day 03:58 fck my art and make it die 03:58 cuz its really fay 03:58 *gay 03:59 Excuse me as I'll start working on Boot-leg A.K.E.E. 03:59 Can you do fanon plants? 03:59 It's going to do better. 04:01 vote 04:01 1 - i suck at art 04:01 2 - pity token 04:01 3 - u r great 04:02 3 04:02 2 04:02 lol wmag gave pity token 04:02 i can draw human 04:02 *humanoid things 04:02 Oh god 04:02 http://i.imgur.com/osTl48H.png fkcing sucks 04:03 Squeak problems 04:03 Get a tablet @Puffy 04:03 Tablet Laptop 04:04 add creepy shading, creepier smile and blood smudges in the face, and you got something @Puffy 04:04 Hey Reap 04:04 If you were to suggest characters to an SSB game 04:04 hat would you put? 04:05 Hitler. Clearly. 04:05 SCI SCI SCI 04:05 DUDE DUDE DUDE 04:05 herro SCI 04:05 WMag WMag WMag 04:05 WHAT 04:05 WHAT 04:05 WHAT 04:05 k you wer erude 04:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1pVQkmcTso 04:05 i was ruder 04:06 anyway 04:06 wut u want 04:06 If you were to put a character in a fighting game 04:06 Who would it be? 04:06 You can put infinite choices 04:06 my mom 04:06 LOL 04:06 Wmag 04:06 no sci 04:06 you just 04:06 just 04:07 O.o 04:07 ugh nvm 04:07 BAB' 04:07 BIB 04:07 Were you caught doing it? 04:07 SQUEAK 04:07 FLOP 04:07 omg 04:07 "Probably no" 04:07 how about u stop forcing my god 04:07 to what 04:08 to Carp 04:08 can I gets teaser of the SSBE Wmag ? 04:08 oh k damn luminati 04:08 @Chill two photos are at the omments 04:08 he tries to act cool and crazy but omg it makes him seem more like an underaged kid 04:08 aw 04:08 Really outdated photoz 04:08 I'll put Bib and Bab in SSBE :3 04:08 no 04:09 i'm tired af 04:09 BJ is back, apparently. 04:10 yea 04:10 u unbanned him? 04:10 yea 04:11 60 characters in SSBE... That's enough. None of them are animatronics :) 04:11 is it just me or has Carp been acting strange? 04:11 Carp The Fish 04:11 Wmag 04:11 no sci 04:11 you just 04:11 just 04:11 11:07 04:11 WinterMagnet 04:11 O.o 04:11 11:07 04:11 Carp The Fish 04:11 ugh nvm 04:11 BAB' 04:11 BIB 04:11 11:07 04:11 WinterMagnet 04:11 Were you caught doing it? 04:11 11:07 04:11 Carp The Fish 04:11 SQUEAK 04:11 FLOP 04:12 ? 04:12 the addition of "squeak" and "flop", it's not working out 04:12 and he's forcing too much, as if he wants to be bullied 04:12 anyway 04:13 RP 04:13 YAS 04:13 *? 04:13 PuffyMuffins 04:13 Away 04:13 04:13 Reapeageddon 04:13 Away 04:13 04:13 The M.E.O.W. King 04:13 Away 04:13 ? 04:13 RP? 04:13 not now. Im playing mc sry 04:13 maybe after 04:13 lucky 04:13 k 04:13 TMk 04:13 my MC doesn't work... 04:13 ?? 04:13 SCI 04:14 What characters do you want in SSBE? 04:14 whaddya think of the 4th booter design 04:14 Scale of 1 - 10 04:14 I can only play Xbox 360 edition 04:14 whaddya think of her design 04:14 @SCI 04:14 @WMag, Am I in? 04:15 @SCI You have to suggest if you want to :3 04:15 @Reap, u guys finished Season 3? 04:15 yes 04:15 yesterday 04:15 WITHOUT ME? 04:15 TF 04:15 Don't worry 04:15 stupid ending 04:15 me ? 04:15 O'Pie fell off a cliff 04:15 @TMK Yes you are 04:15 For SSEE something ? 04:16 Booter V3 got smashed 04:16 All V3s were eliminated 04:16 what did you ask me wmag 04:16 I need help 04:16 Wmag , what did you ask me again ? 04:17 my MC won't work because it needs "graphic drivers" 04:17 @TMK characters for SSBE 04:17 @Chill u need a new graphic card 04:17 (CE) and TMK K 04:17 although there updated.. 04:18 @SCI do you want to be in? 04:19 Depends who is in. 04:19 back 04:19 im fcking BORED 04:19 I wanna get new ones, but idk how @Wmag 04:19 brb i NEED FOOD 04:19 who's in? @Wmag 04:20 @SCI A lot, 04:20 THE GAME INCLUDES CARP 04:20 http://pxl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Extreme#Characters 04:20 yeah no 04:20 for screenshots, read comments in page 04:20 K, I left the two slots for you 04:21 i got immediately disinterested once you said "carp" 04:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IevqZnpeFc&feature=youtube_gdata 04:21 WHY 04:21 excatly 04:21 ... 04:21 everything 04:22 tfw full chat dies 04:22 Nah Carp 04:22 that feeling when 04:22 yes Ik 04:22 04:22 You won't be removed 04:22 k 04:22 Maybe Carp's weakness could be SCI 04:23 I have a feeling this game is gonna take longer than SSB4 04:23 although WMag , I'm confused as to why you include PvZ, fanon, and chars from other games 04:23 @Chill no it won't 04:23 k 04:24 now I'm Hyped 04:24 sI will be duping characters and making them look different 04:24 Okay, I'll be supplying you with screenshots :3 like a dope dealer 04:24 gg I will be putting Cinderella -_- 04:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C7kOfK0XP8 they ruined the US 04:25 LOL no, I won't 04:25 you know 04:25 Hype isn't a word 04:25 Animatronics suck 04:25 FNaF Sucks 04:25 I'm not featuring a single animatronic in my game 04:26 Bab and Bib aren't words eather m8 04:26 ^ 04:26 and also 04:26 Bib is a word 04:26 DK was the reason why Splatoon failed 04:26 And about bab 04:26 Why DK 04:26 NO WONDER 04:26 WHY IS IT ME 04:26 Somehow, I thought you liked FNaF. Then again, I'm disinterested in this wiki as of late. 04:26 @WMag 04:27 I am going to feature Illuminati in the game. Not playable, though. 04:27 http://pxl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Extreme#Characters list of characters 04:27 bcu u treat DK like if he was your son or something 04:27 why did you unban BJ? just a question 04:28 I really didn't want him perm blocked 04:28 How did DK- 04:28 Ph 04:28 So you say 04:28 I like DKC more than ST 04:28 I blocked him perm myself to fear the lesson 04:28 i was going to make it a month 04:28 but crap changed 04:31 RP? 04:32 Maybe 04:32 yeah 04:32 SSBE RP 04:32 GLITCHED??! 04:32 k 04:32 o 04:32 kk 04:32 WMag : Hey (WM) . Look, I will sell those privately. 04:32 afk 04:32 (WM) : Yeah, those are betas, I shall sell them only to some people 04:32 WMag : Yes. 04:32 Trevor : ? 04:32 I don't RP anymore 04:33 (WM) : Yeah, I'm going to sell them to Cactus. 04:33 hold up 04:33 puffy 04:33 (WM) : *Gives everyone a free copy* 04:33 (WM) : *Opens a game server* 04:33 (carp) *sees it* What the H*ll is this Sh*t? 04:33 (WM) : *Picks to play as himself* 04:33 was the person in that PvZ: Vyruzz based on Madoka Magica? 04:34 PuffyMuffins 04:34 Stacy : um? 04:34 WMag : *Picks to play as himself* 04:34 Stacy is in the game, however, as a tag team 04:34 ye @sci 04:34 (tracey) test 04:34 like Ice Climbers? @Wmag 04:34 @Wmag can it be Puffy & Dogtail 04:34 @Chill yes 04:34 @Puffy shoor 04:34 @Puffy, yeah I knew it 04:34 thanx 04:34 (carp) *picks to play as self* 04:35 Wmag : *Spawns* 04:35 ew 04:36 Stacy and Trevor : uh, what do we do? 04:36 I need character ideas 04:36 Of course, SCI isn't in because of Carp 04:36 But I'm not removing Carp 04:37 BTW, if your wondering, Mr. Hueson is pronounced "who-eh-son" 04:37 Can anyone help and answer? 04:38 K 04:38 Carp, character suggestions? 04:38 I was thinking like... item suggestions 04:39 You can do those 04:39 The Parakeet 04:39 More.. 04:40 KeBarb 04:40 I have an Idea, but IDK if your gonna like it 04:40 or if it works 04:40 More. 04:40 Inkling 04:40 @Chill Ok, go ahead 04:40 @carp It is a character 04:40 Btw, Inkling tag-team is four people 04:40 Fire Fox 04:40 Male/Female/SquidMale/SquidFemale 04:40 PuffyMuffins PING 04:40 CHOLERA 04:41 Cholera? 04:41 Fun Fact: my game is animatronic-free 04:41 YESSS 04:41 Music Box : it is a time bomb that sticks on the top of the brawler, it will play a tune, if it stops, it will explode 04:41 also, the music can stop at random 04:41 @Chill good. 10:11 senpai must make teh wiki active 10:16 damn.. 10:16 The entire internet is offending me 10:16 Because I'm a f**king muslim! 10:17 Whoa 10:17 Don't be so sensitive 10:22 WMag , let me open the truth to you. 10:23 The only reason you're being offended too much is because you're letting things offend you. 10:23 Oh, hi there Puffy. 10:24 *declined FaZe application face* 10:24 Hey 10:24 Hi 10:24 hai 10:25 @W-C let's see - Did I bomb a disease in Japan? 10:25 GTG 10:25 Did I kill 100,000 iraqi just for oil? 10:25 Bye 10:25 Bye 10:25 I'm being serious with you. 10:25 I'm not going to not start a argument. 10:25 I need to go to sleep. 10:25 bai 10:25 I'm not saying myself, I'm saying my group 10:25 Bye 10:26 allahpeno all over again 10:30 Allahpeno!! 10:31 USPeno 10:31 Best plant ever 10:32 NSA 10:32 US = this world's sh*t 10:32 USA* 10:33 wait, what's NSA? 10:34 https://www.nsa.gov 10:34 you think I am gonna read all of that? 10:34 just tell me wth is it 10:35 National security 10:35 "Google is the best browser" So damn fitting for 2008... 10:36 I have a question 10:36 ? 10:37 Why does my fish squeak 10:37 maybe because you fed them a copy of a game 10:38 Yea 10:38 PuffyMuffins ping 10:38 The fish seemed to have ran away 10:38 and a Mack 10:38 *mac 10:39 I would do many things like that if I owned a fish tube 10:39 aquarium* 10:39 http://pxl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Extreme#Characters updated 10:40 Carp, bib and bab are playable 10:42 K 10:42 I want map ideas 10:42 Swastika? 10:43 Are there any simple maps? 10:43 THE POND 10:43 oops 10:43 Any map 10:44 Hey SCI 10:44 I just ate enchiladas. Those things are good. 10:44 Hello Carp-hater 10:45 Hello BJ-hater 10:45 but then again who doesn't hate him LOL 10:45 me :3 10:45 I don't hate BJ or Carp 10:45 i'm talking about BJ 10:45 ik 10:45 I hired him to choose the pokemons for the game 10:46 I'm going to bet he chose Pikachu. 10:46 No, not the characters 10:46 but the pokeball ones 10:48 Oh. 10:48 Bab. 10:48 The characters are a lot 10:48 I'm home alone right now. 10:48 I still need a lot of areas 10:49 are you gonna add areas from other games? 10:50 wmag , how much does it cost to own a Non-PvZ? 10:51 Yea 10:51 2mil 10:51 somehow I thought it was 10mil LOL 10:52 O.o 10:52 >:D 10:52 >:):)" height="19" width="19"> 10:52 >:(:(" height="19" width="19"> 10:52 :3 10:53 DX 10:53 lol 10:53 bipolar Puffy 10:54 WMAG vs Puffy 10:54 Wmag = DX 10:54 Me = :3 10:54 jk we both = xD 10:54 *DX 10:54 I hate how barely anyone suggested any character for SSBE. 10:55 m8s 10:55 ? 10:55 apparently you have to be balling to own Non-PvZ but I found out I have $3,410,000 10:55 I is Stromling 10:55 Everyone suggested PvZRP Charactes 10:56 so wait, where are you gonna do this on Wmag ? 10:57 http://atariage.com/forums/uploads/monthly_04_2013/post-31092-0-86937200-1365888018.jpg bootleg 10:57 PLEASE tell me I don't need to download it from Softtonic, I hate that system 10:57 Game maker 10:58 no, when its done, where are we gonna download it from? 10:58 Softonic sucks 10:58 And you would download it from many places 10:58 I got 2-3 viruses from it 10:58 There is mediafire, sendspace 10:58 LOL SAME 10:59 brb dinner 10:59 the sad part is that you do get the file 10:59 and same @chill 10:59 10:59 kbrb 10:59 I miss Lego universe... 10:59 ^ 10:59 brb 10:59 same 11:00 RP? Bored as hell lol 11:00 that stupid game, after it closed in the start 2012, it trolled me by having the membership cards after that 11:00 I MISS IT!!! 11:00 k 11:00 I bought a deck of cards online and I got it shipped yesterday. 11:00 I'm hyped for SSBE 11:01 http://encarded.com/collections/playing-cards/products/tendril-ascendant 11:01 ^ that 11:01 It already came out 11:01 Wait what? 11:01 It didn't 11:01 That version I gave to Idem requires Intel Core 11:01 Which is a screwup 11:01 "shipped yesterday." 11:01 enough for today 11:02 wth is Intel Core? 11:02 Sometimes 11:02 You shall want to stay in the dark 11:03 So stay in the dark, because that's better 11:03 but what if I wanna see where I'm going? 11:04 You don't know your path good, then. 11:04 yeah 11:05 what about if someone needs to cook something in a campfire?, or light something with a lighter? 11:05 Bib? 11:06 Bib? 11:06 combo breaker 11:06 Combo rebuilder XD 11:06 @Chill, Are you trying to cook a marshmallow? 11:06 yeah 11:07 gimmie a microwave, chocolate and graham crackers, Ima make smores like an idiot 11:07 cuz I'm the Idiotic Stromling XD 11:07 ComboBarber 11:08 s'mores are good 11:08 haven't had one in 4 years and god knows I'm missing it 11:08 but what about if I make a MLG s'more? 11:08 NO. 11:09 YES. 11:09 How to make an MLG s'more: 11:09 my mom 11:09 If you hear cursing 11:09 You've heard 11:09 Do it for the vine 11:09 you ruined it 11:09 crackers = Doritos 11:09 Chocolates = Fedoras 11:09 Marshmallows = w33d 11:09 yep @Chill 11:10 idk how is a fedora gonna fit in your mouth, BUT IT WILL SOMEHOW! 11:10 EW 11:10 GZROSS 11:10 cu ur a scrub m8 11:10 dats Y 11:10 * Carp The Fish jumps on Chill 11:11 OMG R@EP 11:11 anyway 11:12 Can we RP? I haven't been able to do that for a long time and unfortunately that's the reason why I've been disinterested. 11:12 Yes. 11:13 Chill, what about you? 11:14 3 is the minimum number for a roleplay for me lol 11:14 Carp The Fish 11:14 11:14 Chillpeashooter 11:14 11:14 Hypno1337 11:14 11:14 PuffyMuffins 11:14 Away 11:14 11:14 WinterMagnet 11:14 Away 11:14 Myaah. 11:14 What do you mean, SCI? 11:14 RP/ 11:14 *? 11:14 Waiting for another person, 2 people isn't enough for a random RP 11:15 I s'ppose. 11:15 Carp The Fish 11:16 m8 11:16 Carp The Fish 11:17 ? 11:17 oh I thought you were afk 11:17 rp start 11:17 (carp) *turns on TV* 11:17 (orange): Welcome to Channel 30 PvZRP Now New- 11:17 * (orange) 11:17 wtf 11:17 k 11:17 meh 11:17 I will RP once back from dem t01l3t 11:17 (FS) : *switches channel* Yeah, no. I don't like that channel. 11:18 what the hell 11:18 http://www.dkc-atlas.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=16 wtf 11:18 They just couldn't help it 11:19 what even 11:19 back 11:21 RP? 11:21 yes 11:22 http://www.dkc-atlas.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=218&sid=133381eb41abd4fc16807ebbd82da5b7 dem frick 11:22 i was fixing emoticons 11:22 (WM) : *Excerising* 11:22 War Stream RP? 11:22 http://40.media.tumblr.com/de6f9ad21de1e208cad00aea04e336f2/tumblr_nf2g7marYt1rtn2elo1_500.png 11:22 hmmm 11:22 hell yeah 11:23 Wmag pm 11:24 Ok 2015 06 06